Volverte a ver
by Kazumi Bugeisha
Summary: ¿ que pasa cuando inicias una relacion sin tener tu pasado en orden? NUEVO CAPITULO AL FIN! Actualizando alas 2am por que si! :)
1. Volverte a ver

La casa que habían escogido para la grabación era enorme 3 pisos y un gran jardín con un portón de color ocre.

Habrá que ver cuánto dura en este estado .-dijo la nipona

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la banda se reunió, estaba algo emocionada pero no como lo habría estado siendo una adolecente, a sus 25 años se había convertido en toda una mujer su pelo seguía siendo corto pero su cuerpo tenía más curvas, sus rasgos orientales la hacían ver una belleza exótica.

Pensó un momento en sus compañeros pero más en él... no le dedico ni un pensamiento en los años que pasaron, aunque en su adolescencia había estado atraída hacia él creyó haberlo olvidado, sin embargo ahora sentía un malestar en su estómago, ¿tendría novia? ¿estaría con alguien? ¿Casado? Esto último hizo que le dieran ganas de vomitar así que dejó de pensar y siguió su camino Abrió como pudo la puerta aunque sus maletas llenas de ropa y su guitarra le dificultaron todo.

Hay alguien en casa?.- Tal vez soy la primera en llegar pensó, el interior de la casa era menos atractivo que el exterior se veía algo desgastada y tenía varias grietas, camino hacia una pequeña sala y seguido de esta había un largo corredor en el que se escuchaban unos gruñidos inconfundibles, esta los siguió y dio con una puerta negra entonces la tocó.

Ya voy.- dijo la voz gruñona

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio al bajista no había cambiado nada olor a alcohol y cigarrillos, torso desnudo y pantalones sucios.

Noodle no puede ser tu!.-Dijo él

Hola murdoc, me alegra verte ¿como estas? ¿que ha sido de ti?.- sonrió a pesar de todo le daba mucho gusto verlo

Ya sabes, mi estilo de vida, mujeres, alcohol, música.- dijo con la mayor desfachatez

No me sorprende.- por un momento su impaciencia la traicionó.- y 2D?... Y Russell.- se sintió mal pues por un momento olvido a su fortachón amigo

Russell llega esta noche y 2D mañana, estaba de vacaciones en Nueva York y su vuelo se retraso.- hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y la condujo a la sala donde había estado. Este se desparramo en un sofá.- escogí un cuarto para ti en el segundo piso puedes llevar tus cosas

\- de hecho esperaba que me ayudaras a cargar esto pesa demasiado!

\- Estoy algo cansado noods se que podrás arreglártelas sola, si me disculpas deje un asunto pendiente allá atrás. Digo sacando la lengua y sonriendo mientras dejaba la habitación.

\- Así que por eso tantos gruñidos, mierda dijo tomando sus cosas y subiendo las escaleras. Camino un poco y llego a su habitación la distinguió por que la puerta había sido cambiada por una estilo Japonés algo así como la tenía en Kong Estudios.

Se derrumbó en la cama que era King sises y se quedó mirando al techo por un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida. No despertó hasta la noche cuando se escucharon voces en el vestíbulo sonrió y bajo corriendo lo más que pudo para abrazar al sujeto que estaba en la puerta.

Russell!

Hola pequeña noods

Me da mucha alegría verte aunque ya no soy pequeña!

Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. Que ah sido de ti? No puedo creer los años que han pasado!

.-Ejeemm gruño el bajista al sentirse ignorado por sus colegas.- que les parece si continuamos la conversación en la sala y pedimos algo de comer muero de hambre en esta maldita casa no hay nada

.Estoy contigo estoy hambriento

\- vale yo llamo a la pizzería dijo la nipona tomando su celular.

-

La cena había sido agradable hablar con Russell siempre la reconfortaba desde que era una niña, le encanto escuchar que había seguido tocando aunque fuera con otras bandas y que encontró a una chica con la cual congeniaba y ahora era si novia formal ¡ como cambiaba todo! Tal vez en unos meses le tocaría ser dama de honor de alguna boda, dejó escapar una risita y empezó a desempacar su ropa como pudo la acomodo en el closet aunque este era más grande de lo que esperaba y quedo con algunas partes vacías

Hasta que terminé, creo que me daré una ducha tomó su pijama que consistía en un short muy corto y una blusa de mangas, cuando estuvo limpia se sentó en su cama y tomó su guitarra para tocar cuando de repente vino una imagen a su mente, El… cuanto extrañaba cuando tocaban juntos, veían la televisión o le enseñaba a hablar inglés recién llegada de Japón sólo faltaban algunas horas para verlo y le hacía sentir muy nerviosa pero también feliz.

Empezó a soñar despierta se imaginaba con el vocalista como antes sentados en su recamara tocando su guitarra y el cantando, cuando de repente el sostiene su mirada hacia ella y al mismo tiempo le dedica un sonrisa aunque no sea la más bonita por sus dientes faltantes la hace sentir muy bien entonces el deja de cantar y le toma la mano haciendo que Noodle bajará su guitarra "has cambiado mucho te pusiste muy hermosa noods" hay un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el peli azul se incorpora para acomodarse en la cama y hacerle un gesto para que se acurrucara con él, Noodle acepta y lo abraza "Toochi yo sé que por el tiempo juntos y los años que nos llevamos podrías ser mi hermano mayor pero hay algo que quiero decirte"

Y pum reaccionó de repente y cayó en cuenta de su realidad

Te olvido 5 años seguidos y ahora no sales de mi cabeza.- dijo algo frustrada consigo misma.- supongo que no era algo de adolecente enamorada, habrá que ver cuando estés aquí. Suspiro

Tomó su guitarra y práctico con ella hasta entrada la madrugada cuando escucho un ruido violento abajo. ¿ se habrá metido alguien a robar? Pensó, tomó una escoba que estaba en su cuarto y salió hasta las escaleras, había sido entrenada en artes marciales así que no la tendría fácil el intruso y con Russell durmiendo como oso y murdoc probablemente fuera de casa con algunas putas supo que estaba sola. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad y siguió bajando sigilosamente las escaleras hasta que piso algo y este se movió reaccionó rápidamente y soltó un golpe con la escoba, un sonido de dolor se escuchó y las luces se prendieron, cuando vio la persona que estaba de rodillas en el interruptor se quedo pasmada y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo


	2. Georgia

Ahí estaba el medio tirado con las maletas regadas por el piso y un gesto de miedo típico de el.

2D? Que? Que haces aquí se supone que llegabas hasta mañana!.- alcanzó a decir algo apenada por el golpe que le solto

Pues son las 4 am así que creo que llegue el día correcto- diciendo esto se incorporaba lentamente y recogía sus cosas- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

4 am?! Estaba tocando pero el tiempo se me fue, se rascaba la cabeza

Lamento haberte asustado no vi por donde hiba y me tropecé con mis propias maletas ¿sabrás cual es mi habitación?

No no lo sé Murdoc me asignó la mía pero supongo que puedes escoger la que te plazca, Russell esta dormido en el tercer piso y por lo que dijo es el único cuarto

Oh entonces veré si hay alguna disponible en el segundo piso, por cierto Hola Noodle dijo sonriendole

No sabía si era su imaginación pero lo encontraba muy guapo los años se le notaban no mucho pero le agregaba un toque encantador, venía vestido con jeans una playera negra y una chaqueta, la nipona se sonrió como una idiota y solo alcanzó a decir, ¿te ayudo a buscar tu cuarto?

Claro.- tomó sus maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras, que hermosa se había vuelto Noodle, se reprendió a sí mismo cuando se descubrió viéndole las piernas pero quien podría culparlo ella caminaba enfrente y con el short que traía era fácil notar sus caderas, trasero y piernas, giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia ambos lados " que estoy pensando es noods"

Por su parte Noodle no podía esta mas muerta de vergüenza tanto tiempo sin verle y solo se le había ocurrido soltarle un buen escoba o, sabía que a 2D eso no le importaba pero aun así le hubiera gustado recibirle vestida de una mejor manera con el cabello arreglado y que la viera de una forma agradable

Supongo que esta puede servirte aunque es muy pequeña. Músito abriendo la puerta de

He? Aah? Sí sí esta bien! Gracias a sus pensamientos el comentario lo saco de lugar y solo observó la habitación era algo pequeña con solo una cama individual una estantería, closte y una ventana que daba al jardín

Estarás bien?

Sí es suficiente espacio para mi pero deberías de dormir es muy tarde

eSí eso haré la verdad el sueño me esta ganando, que descanses te veré mañana, dijo despidiéndose con un ademán estaba a punto de salir por el pasillo cuando…

Hey Noodle!

Si?

Te ves muy linda

Noodle se sorprendió pero solo sólo se sonrojo y continuó con su camino, si alguien le había dicho que 4 palabras pronunciadas por el vocalista la harían sentir mariposas en el estomago no lo habría creído pero ahí estaba ella caminado a su cuarto con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja definitivamente estaba enamorada quisiera creerlo o no, llego a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama abrazando una almohada y quedando profundamente dormida

Los rayos del sol mañanero entraron por una rendija de la ventana, aunque este la había cubierto con una pesada manta negra, lograron incomodarlo había estado despierto más tiempo acomodando sus cosas y acostarse no ayudó mucho aún seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en su vida los últimos años, le había contado a Murdoc por teléfono que estaba de vacaciones pero la verdad es que no era así estaba en Nueva York desde hacía tres años y medio, los últimos 6 meses fueron horribles para él cayó en una profunda depresión, pasaba la mayor parte del día en la cama y casi no comía, sus migrañas se volvieron más recurrentes. No tenía muchas ganas de grabar unas canciones pero se convenció así mismo que tal vez un poco de música y sus viejos amigos serían de utilidad para distraerse.

Se incorporo de la cama y sacó de su mochila una caja de Tafil que le había dado un amigo, no trato su padecimiento con un médico si no que se limitó a tomar esas pastillas que además le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

Por que todo esto siempre le pasaba a el? Que habia mal en el? Era por que no era muy inteligente? Era necesario ser un cabron para gustarle alas mujeres? Primero Paula con su infidelidad, Luego Rachel, Ahora Georgia!

"Georgia" Suspiro

No era muy alta media si acaso unos 1.65, con pelo color café oscuro que caía delicadamente enmarcando sus finas facciones lo usaba un poco debajo de los hombros, piel blanca como una perla, ojos cafes muy grades con largas pestañas, cuantas veces no se había perdido en ellos? Cada mañana que despertó con ella era un hermoso recuerdo, siempre le sonreía y le daba un beso antes de pararse a hacer el desayuno mientras el tomaba una ducha para ir a trabajar, cuando terminaba la esperaba mientras ella igual se duchaba y así disfrutaban juntos los alimentos, Georgia era una mujer muy sofisticada siempre andaba bien maquillada, con ropa bonita y tacones era algo digno de admirarse. 2D quien se encontraban tirado en la cama con los brazos extendidos hizo un mueca y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, parecía ayer cuando las cosas se tornaron distintas todo por aquella platica que tuvieron en Tom' Restaurant un viejo local donde solía tomar el desayuno cuando Georgia no quería cocinar.

 _Había unos gemelos sentados con sus padres en la mesa continúa ala suya._

 _No te parecen lindos? Músito 2D mirando a los niños pequeños_

 _Sí, son demasiado tiernos pero no soportaría tener siquiera uno- replicó Georgia riéndose un poco_

 _Por qué no? Te verías linda con una panceta!_

 _Tal vez, pero no en este momento mi carrera esta en ascenso_

 _No digo que deberíamos tenerlos ahora pero en un futuro cuando nos casemos_

 _Georgia casi se atragantó con el pan tostado que estaba masticando, bebió un poco de jugó de naranja y miró a 2D con incredulidad, este sólo la miro divertido con lo que acababa de pasar._

 _Te amo mucho Georgia y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_

 _También te amo Stuart pero matrimonio? No sé es algo que no me convence totalmente_

 _Oh vamos, se que nos iría de maravilla tu trabajo de escritora en la revista va bien y la tienda de música va que vuela_

 _No lo sé -respondió Georgia algo incómoda por lo que 2D cambio el tema de conversación y la merienda siguió su cursó_

En los meses que siguieron 2D se emocionó con la idea del matrimonio y empezó a buscar el anillo, sabía que Georgia cambiaría de opinión cuando este se le declarará. Pero algo cambió su novia pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con el, los últimos 6 meses de su relación fueron bastante lejanos, ya no estaban como antes peleaban demasiado y ya no tenían tanta pasión ni en la cama lo que solían ser mañanas llenas de besos se convirtieron en un "Ya me voy" él también estuvo de malas con ella pero queriendo salvar su relación compro el anillo y un día pasó lo que le provocaría una Gran depresión

 _YA TE DIJE QUE ESTABA TRABAJANDO!_

 _TRABAJANDO SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA!_

 _Georgia se paró del mueble donde estaba sentada y miró a 2D con furia_

 _Tengo un proyecto en puerta y lo sabes! Este libro es muy importante para mi- grito la morena desde el otro lado de la sala_

 _Por lo menos pudiste haberme llamado y contestar mis llamadas!_

 _Te dije que mi celular estaba descompuesto y lo había llevado a Garantía_

 _Es eso o acaso estabas con alguien más? Mierda dímelo de una vez ya ni siquiera cojemos_

 _Tal vez podríamos hacerlo si dejarás de celarme y hostigar me todo el tiempo! Sabes que? Dijo Georgia calmandose mientras se llevaba una mano ala cabeza y suspiraba- No puedo más Stu quiero terminar – murmuró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_

 _2D sólo la miro cayendo en cuenta de lo estaba pasando- No no espera esto tiene solución perdón fui un estupido-admitio el peli azul_

 _No stuart siempre es lo mismo debemos aceptar que no estamos bien esto no no lleva a ningún lado_

 _Pero te amo! Acaso tu ya no?- El cantante espero una respuesta pero solo obtuvo un bajón de cabeza y silencio_

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas llenas de insomnio, días después Georgia saco sus cosas del apartamento los primeros días habían sido de borrachera tras borrachera después le siguieron los insomnios con migrañas y por último llegó la automedicacion lo mantenían sedado y durmiendo, cosa que lo ayudaba a no pensar en el asunto

Devuelta en sí 2D se encontró derramando una lágrima, y ahí estaba el 6 meses después devuelta en la banda para grabar sólo un EP que seria la anticipación para su nuevo disco. Tomó ropa limpia una toalla y camino hacia el baño, en secreto pasaba días sin bañar ni salir de su alcoba pero no quería escuchar al idiota de Murdoc burlándose de eso como solía hacer con cualquier cosa que hacía.

En la cocina de la casa los 3 integrantes restantes almorzarban mientras veían la televisión

¿Qué acaso ese idiota no piensa bajar? Dijo Murdoc Refunfuñando

Tranquilo viejo tal vez sigue dormido! Hablo Russell tratando de calmar al bajista

Maldito holgazán es casi media mañana!

Ya ya ya tranquilo- Exclamó Noodle- iré a ver que pasa exclamó Noodle saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso.

Ella entendía que el vocalista no hubiera bajado a desayunar su llegada de madrugada lo tendría muy cansado y probablemente se había quedado dormido, toco la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta entró en su habítacion tan solo un día ahí y ya tenia un desorden de ropa y… medicamentos? Los recogió del piso y se alarmó cuando leyó lo que contenían pero la puerta se habría de repente haciendo que los dejará en su lugar y se volteara.

Perdón no quise entrar pero no contestaste pensé que estabas dormido

Oh! No te preocupes sólo desperté tarde y tome una ducha

-Bueno, los demás están abajo ya terminamos de desayunar pero puedo acompañarte

Gracias nood pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre

No vas a bajar?

No lo sé, ya están hablando de las canciones?

No, Murdoc dijo que en la noche bajaremos al estudio ya sabes como es dice que así nos inspiramos más- Sonrió haciendo que sus ya rasgados ojos se hicieran aún más pequeños

Creo que bajaré hasta en la noche, mustio rascándose la cabeza

Estas bien? Pregunto extrañada

Sí sí solo me Que siento algo cansado y quiero dormir un poco más

Noodle sólo le dedico una sonrisa y salio de su cuarto para reunirse con los demás compañeros

No va a bajar- Anuncio Noodle llegando al cuarto de televisión donde los demás veían una película vieja de Stanley Kubrick

Pasamos años sin vernos y se queda encerrado? Russel hablo un poco molesto- Que demonios le pasa?

No le tomes mucha importancia a ese deerebrado

Yo lo vi algo triste y desganado ¿ le habrá pasado algo malo?

Quien sabe, sabes que 2D las migrañas siempre lo han atacado y probablemente sólo este teniendo un episodio- Russel no parecía preocupado y que decir de Murdoc , a si que continuaron viendo la película, y debes en cuando platicando o bromeando.

Noodle se Sentía muy feliz empezaba a sentirse sola en su pequeño apartamento en Tokio, aunque tenía muchos amigos le falta ese sentimiento de Hermandad que le inspiraban sus compañeros, ella era una chica divertida cuando no estaba haciendo canciones para venderlas a los grupos Japoneses, salía con sus amigos o atendía su Fanpage contestando preguntas Vía YouTube, el haber estado sola y ganado su dinero desde muy Joven la habían combertido en alguien muy responsable aún así el tener unos cuantos días de irresponsabilidad con sus Gorillaz la relajaba bastante estaba muy a gusto ahí.

Entrada la noche todos bajaron al estudio de grabación, Incluido el vocalista que tenia pinta de estar sedado y medio dormido.

Hasta que apareces Rayito de sol pensé que yacías muerto en tu cama

No me he sentido bien últimamente ya saben lo usual

Bueno a lo que estamos- dijo Russel aplaudiendo- alguien tiene alguna letra para compartir?

Yo tengo una- exclamó 2D levantándose de su silla- Noods podrías tocar estas notas?

Claro- Tomó su guitarra y examinó la partitura, después de haber puesto atención empezó a tocar el pequeño fragmento

 _The sun has come to save me,_ _  
_ _put a little love into my... lonely soul._ __

 _Don't you know I need her loving you?_ _  
_ _It's no desire... x2_

Noodle dejo de tocar, bajo su cabeza y pensó " así que eso es lo que pasa" entendió todo con ese Fragmento de la canción

Así que tu cerebro aún continúa trabajando! Vaya que te ah salido una buena rola, el Satánista estaba gustoso con lo que había escuchado

Aún le faltan unos arreglos pero trabajare duro en ello- Sonrió hacia mucho que no escuchaba un halago de su compañero

Está genial, creo que será todo un éxito

La velada transcurrió de una manera agradable, mientras 2D mostraba a sus compañeros, pedazos de canciones, los demás hiban aportando ideas de acordes y letras, algunas veces se desviaba hacían bromas o hablando de que había sido de sus vidas, Murdoc Subió ala cocina para traerles unas cervezas, aunque estas se convirtieron en botellas de Whisky, pasadas las 3 de la mañana todos estaban ebrios, y fue cuando el ambiente de armonía se rompió algo debió hacer el cantante que molesto al chico de piel verdosa y se inciso una discusión mientras el baterista trataba de calmarnos

Vamos chicos calmense no peleen-

Eres un imbécil debí haberte sacado de la banda hace tiempo, parece que no tienes cerebro por eso la gente siempre se cansa de ti!

Si me sacas Gorillaz fracasará, He y! No tienes motivos para decir eso

Claro que sí ninguna noviesucha tuya te ah durado debido a tu gran idiotez decía riéndose el satánista

Ese no es tu problema ESTÚPIDO! La paciencia de Pot se había acabado, tras años de agresiones por fin le consiguió hartar

Jajajaja aún recuerdo lo que decía Paula que eras un inútil meloso y hostigoso

Viejo tranquilzate no es bueno que le recuerdes eso a 2D, cuando tu lo traicionarte

No te metas bola de grasa!

COMO ME LLAMASTE? El moreno se había se estaba arremangando la camisa para darle un buen Golpe a Murdoc pero fue interceptado por el peliazul- Déjalo tiene razón, estaré en mi cuarto – acto seguido salió del lugar

Russell miraba a Murdoc amenazante pero esta escena se fue perdiendo a medida que 2D caminaba cabizbajo por la casa, cuando se topo con Noodle quien había ido al baño que estaba en su habitación- Que tienes D2? – la guitarrista se tambaleaba y le costaba hablar hasta se había equivocado en su nombre

Oye estas ebria? Era claro que lo estaba pero como el también estaba en esa situación le costaba enfocarla y solo veía una mancha borrosa


	3. Saliendo del Hoyo negro

Un poquito -respondió la japonesa sonriendo y ladeando un poco la cabeza, cuando la verdad era otra estaba muy ebria y había ido a vomitar al baño. – Vamos a regresar con los chicos, la botella de Tequila todavía no se acaba- dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de 2D jalándole para que la siguiera.

No, no voy a regresar allá- gruño este con claro enojo- estoy harto de estar escuchando al idiota de Murdoc burlarse de mi- exclamó y después de eso el peli azul se soltó de su mano bruscamente y empezó a subir las escaleras con mucha dificultad pero al llegar a medio camino piso en falso, y acabo rondado por los peldaños hasta azotar su cara en el piso al incorporarse lo único que vislumbro los pies de Noodle quien lo miraba asustada pero después comenzó a reír y le extendió su mano.

Levántate yo te ayudo a llegar a tu cuarto- lo tomo del brazo para que no volviera a resbalarse y este se levanto algo apenado, así se fueron ayudando a subir las escaleras.

En un momento después llegaron a la habitación del peli azul, donde apenas este llego y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras agachaba la cabeza y la metía entre sus pierna soltando un gran suspiro- Podrías darme las pastillas que están en el escritorio- la chica recordó que pastillas había encontrado en su cuarto el otro día, sabía que si el tomaba las pastillas en estado etílico lo único que produciría es noquearlo totalmente y si vomitaba se bronco aspiraría.

No puedes tomar Tafil en estado alcohólico- Se le había bajado un poco la borrachera en el camino y mas con la preocupación de que su amigo pudiera sufrir algún efecto o hacer alguna tontería en su estado

Claro que si Noodle dámelo- le levanto la voz y le hizo un ademan para que se lo pasará ,el peli azul estaba necio

Ya te dije que no lo hare, podrías decime que te sucede? Desde que llegaste te la pasa encerrado y no has hablado con casi nadie- Se estaba molestando con lo mala copa que se estaba comportando con ella después de haberlo ayudado

Es solo que estoy cansado- se rindió

Claro que no y lo sé por la canción que escribiste, es acaso por alguna chica?

2D no pudo contener mas lo que sentía y se escurrió del borde de la cama hasta terminar sentado en el piso, llevo sus dos manos en la coronilla de su cabeza acariciando su cabello como si quisiera calmar sus pensamientos, comenzó explicándole a Noodle tratando de contener las lagrimas pero había una que otra traicionera que resbalaba por sus mejillas aunque gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba estas terminaban en el piso y la chica no podía verlas, le conto todo lo que tenía que ver con Georgia y como lo había abandonado , como se sentía destrozado y el amor que aun le tenía lo torturaba día y noche, había pensado varias veces en suicidarse en tomar el frasco lleno de medicamentos tragarlos y no saber más de nada pero hasta para eso era un inútil, carecía de valor para hacerlo por fin se digno a levantar su cabeza y mirar a Noodle directamente con esos dos abismos negros que tenia por ojos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?¿realmente ala mujeres les gustan los hombres como Murdoc que son unos cabrones y no quieren compromisos?- suplicante por una respuesta que pudiera devolverle el aliento o por lo menos saber que era lo que le faltaba para poder hacer feliz a alguien

Noodle no contesto ni tampoco quería hacerlo solo se limito a darle una mirada de soslayo, quería darle la respuesta que siempre quiso y confesarse pero esta idea le pareció absurda no era el mejor momento para eso, sintió un gran golpe en el estomago y un vacio en el pecho al escuchar al hombre que le gustaba hablar de una manera tan hermosa y a la vez tan triste de una mujer, le gustaría tanto verle feliz, que hablara de ella así, pero solo le quedaba hacerla de amiga y servir de paño de lagrimas para él, por fin se atrevió a darle una respuesta aunque solo fuera la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente

No era la indicada 2D- y pues a algunas no, pero a muchas otras les encantaría tener a alguien como tu- espero alguna respuesta de su parte pero solo se quedo en la misma posición por unos diez minutos, cuando se convenció de que 2D se hallaba más tranquilo quiso retirarse a descansar en su propio cuarto pero justo cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta una voz la detuvo y esta giro su cabeza

Quédate conmigo esta noche, me siento muy mal- el chico estaba parado como un zombie, algo encorvado y con la cabeza baja

La japonesa se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estado demasiado vulnerable, le pareció algo tierno y tuvo un ligero sonrojo ,sabía de antemano que no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, muchas veces cuando era pequeña y tenía una de sus horribles pesadillas salía de su cuarto corriendo hasta que llegaba ala de él , se metía debajo de las sabanas, hasta que el muchacho se despertaba sintiendo que algo andaba en su cama y comenzaba a arrullarla cantándole o contándole alguna historia entretenida, así que no lo pensó mucho y asintió con la cabeza. Hizo algo de espacio en la cama acomodando un poco las mantas , 2D se acostó y ella apago las luces, se introdujo en la cama, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

" Que cómodo se duerme aquí" pensó "esta mas calientito que en mi habitación" se sentía tan a gusto en ese lugar que no quería pararse nunca ni abrir los ojos, la paz que experimentaba la hacía sentirse segura y en su hogar como nunca antes se sintió, que lindo debía ser despertar con el todas las mañanas aunque claro de una forma un tanto mas romántica, abrió sus ojos lentamente esperando ver la cara del peli azul o por lo menos su espalda en dado caso que se hubiera volteado pero para su sorpresa lo único que vislumbro fue su pecho, en algún momento de la noche lo abrazo, Noodle se sintió atónita pero lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia arriba para verlo, estaba profundamente dormido, roncaba un poco, la chica paseo su mirada por cada rincón de su rostro como si quisiera guardar cada parte del en su memoria, que guapo era ¿Cómo podría haber mujeres que no lo quisieran? "Yo siempre estaría enamorada de ti y haría lo que fuera por estar muchos años a tu lado" sonrió y le deposito un beso en la mandíbula , volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos, ya encontraría una forma de excusarse de eso, cerro sus ojos de nuevo y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo después de todo aun era muy temprano y el apuesto joven no despertaría hasta pasada la media mañana.

Nuestro chico Stuart también despertó con una resaca de lo peor le dolía la cabeza y las ganas de devolver el estomago no se hicieron faltar,¿ qué había pasado anoche? Solo recordaba que el estúpido de Murdoc había estado molestándolo como de costumbre, pero no sabía cómo había llegado a su habitación, ¿esperen un momento a quien estoy abrazando? El peli azul abrió los ojos y se quedo pasmado con la imagen de su compañera durmiendo junto a él, se sintió muy extraño y la situación le resulto demasiado familiar, claro los últimos años esto era normal pero el que fuera la pequeña Noodle lo hizo sentirse incomodo esta no era una manera en la que ellos debían estar, ella podría ser su hermana menor así que decidió despertarla suavemente

Noods despierta por favor

Mmmh- solo recibió un quejido como respuesta , la nipona seguía profundamente dormida

-Oye despierta por favor

Por fin esta despertó con el cabello hecho un caos y algo de baba en las comisuras de la boca- que pasa?-pregunto

Necesito ir al baño- el esperaba que se fuera a su propio cuarto pero ella solo se giro y siguió acostada

El chico se paró de la cama y se fue al baño se observo en el espejo un tiempo como si quisiera analizar cada parte de su rosto inspeccionándolo `por fin después de un rato de tener la mente en blanco y solo estar parado perdiendo el tiempo hizo lo que tenía que hacer y cuando regreso a su cuarto, su acompañante estaba viendo en su celular seguramente viendo Facebook o charlando con algún amigo, cuando esta noto su regreso le recibió con una grata sonrisa

¿Qué tal la cruda?

Horrible, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar cuando desperté- la chica lo miro y se rio burlonamente- ¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto? Su sonrisa desapareció,- Anoche te ayude a llegar aquí y estuvimos charlando un rato cuando iba a irme me pediste que me quedara contigo, pues al verte tan triste y después de lo que me contaste acepte

¿Qué te conté?- Sintió como si el peso del mundo se viniera bajos sus hombros, el no quería que nadie del grupo supiera lo que le estaba pasando, ni mucho menos de sus medicaciones no quería un discurso o una reprimenda de lo mal que estaba eso, ya lo sabía pero era la única manera en la que podía sobrellevar esa situación, pero la respuesta que recibió de la japonesa no fue lo que esperaba

-Se todo lo de Georgia y tus antidepresivos, que mal que no confiaste en mi pero tus razones tendrás,

-No es que no confié solo que no quería que nadie lo supiera

-Se lo que es estar enamorada, a veces las cosas no son como nos gustarían pero debes distraerte en vez de estar encerrado todo el tiempo, así nunca superaras todo esto!

Tal vez ella tenía razón, darse una oportunidad de volver a salir lo confortaría, todo este tiempo lo había desperdiciado en sentirse miserable y hundirse en la depresión, que quizá el mismo se estaba provocando. Arreglarse un poco definitivamente le subiría la autoestima acepto la propuesta de la chica.

Está bien- le contesto- que te parece si te invito a salir esta noche? Vamos a cenar a The Ledbury

Por un momento se quedo perpleja ante la propuesta repentina de 2D ella había pensado en algo así como un bar o ir a caminar pero nunca ir a un restaurante tan elegante como ese, pero acepto gustosa

-Pues baja como alas 9 te parece?

-Si claro

Salió del cuarto rápidamente y volvió al suyo, inmediatamente abrió su closet ¿Qué se pondría? Ese día Noodle paso toda la tarde escogiendo que usaría era un restaurante muy bonito como para usar sus acostumbrados shorts cortos o pantalones de mezclilla, la verdad nunca fue sido un chica con un guardarropa glamoroso siempre prefería estar cómoda, pero justo al final del closet tenia olvidado un vestido que la había sacado del apuro en más de una ocasión, era un Versace Negro con mangas cortas, le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla lo compro para un cena muy importante con unos Productores Japoneses y no lo había vuelto a usar en mucho tiempo, lo saco con mucho cuidado ahora solo le faltaban los zapatos escogió unas zapatillas Manolo Blahnik en color rojo estilo sandalia con gamuza y correa al tobillo.

Casi llegada la noche Noodle se metió a bañar, Tardó más de una hora en el baño recostada en la tina con sales de baño, cremas y mascarillas, cuando por fin salió seco su cabello corto que usualmente lo llevaba hecho un caos pero para esta importante ocasión lo alació perfectamente, miro la hora y ya eran las 8 y media ¿Qué más le faltaba? Ah claro un toque de maquillaje, se acerco a su neceser saco las cosas que necesitaba como base, delineador y labial, entonces comenzó enmarcando sus finas facciones, delineando sus ojos para que se vieran un poco más grandes, para los labios opto por un rojo como no eran demasiado carnosos sentía que el rojo le ayudaba mucho.

Tocadas las 9 de la noche el Stuart Pot se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando ,fumando un cigarrillo, había escogido un pantalón gris con una playera blanca y un saco negro se veía elegante, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que no noto una persona que se acercaba por detrás

Stuart! Grito y este se levando de un brico- ya vámonos!

Fue completamente inevitable que el chico no perdiera su mirada en ella recorriendo su silueta de abajo hacia arriba y es que ese vestido negro favorecía enormemente sus curvas y veía preciosa, trato ser muy disimulado pero estaba tan atontado que dejo escapar un

Que hermosa te ves

Noodle solo se rio de la expresión de tonto de 2D- Ya vámonos Stuart!- le contesto y Salieron de la casa.

 _ **No iba a publicarlo hoy sinceramente pero es el Cumpleaños del guapísimo Jamie Hewlett y pues… ya lo felicitaron? Vamos vayan, aunque sé que jamás me contestara ya lo hice jaja muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews. Espero les este gustando como me va quedando la historia! Nos vemos el Siguiente Domingo besos**_


	4. Noche de Otoño

Había pasado un mes desde que nuestros chicos, tuvieron esa cita a decir verdad se la habían pasado de maravilla, fue una velada donde las risas no faltaron, hablar de sus vidas, gustos aficiones y amores fue muy grato para los dos. 2D estaba muy sorprendido de conocer a Noodle de esta manera, ya no cómo la hermana menor o amiga que siempre fue, si no como la mujer en la que se había convertido y a decir verdad le parecía encantadora, tenia conocimientos de muchas áreas y su conversación era basta, no podía aburrirse con ella sus intereses eran variados no era como otras chicas famosas, aunque le gustaba como a toda mujer joven, la moda y belleza también era fiel interesada en el arte, la literatura, la historia de diferentes cultura y por ende de la suya. Nuestro chico Stuart sabía que cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por una chica así, a pesar de la diferencia tan notoria de edad llegó a sentirse algo intimidado pero el siempre fue algo inseguro.

Las semanas que le siguieron ala cena pasaron mucho más tiempo juntos, desde qué el peli azul se tomo el valor para poder invitarla al cine a ver una de las películas de zombies que tanto le gustaban y aunque este término algo decepcionado por que no resultó ser muy buena no la paso mal debido ala excelente compañía, por su parte Noodle prefería las caminatas por la tarde en el parque de la ciudad, el otoño estaba llegando y la temperatura había comenzado a descender poco a poco por lo que siempre tomaba al cantante del brazo para no sentir frío, a decir verdad lo hacía algo a propósito para así poder estar un poco mas cerca de él caminaban largo rato hablando de cualquier cosas Hasta que el crepúsculo caía entonces iban a un puesto donde vendían café y panques era de ese tipo que parecen vagones, el parque era bellísimo, las hojas de los árboles se pintaban de colores naranjos y cafés la mayoría de ellos era árboles de Maple, en sus ramas de podian encontrar ardillas que jugueteaban aprovechando los últimos momentos antes de que el suave manto de nieve lo cubriera todo, en el centro del parque habían construido un lago artificial era enorme, tenia un puente estilo japonés que a Noodle le encantaba y gracias a la época del año se apreciaban algunos gansos que paraban a descansar para poder continuar con su migración, cerca de ahí se encontraba una banca que nuestros chicos se adueñaron para poder sentarse mientras tomaban el café.

En cuanto a sus compañeros de grupo, ya habían notado un comportamiento un poco diferente entre la guitarrista y Stu , Russell se tomó el atrevimiento de preguntar a la chica que estaba pasando pues estaba algo preocupado de que esa manera de tratarse afectará ala banda, ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que solo le ayudaba a salir de una depresión que tenia. En cuanto a Murdoc el pensaba que 2D tenía una aventura con ella, pero a decir verdad no le importaba demasiado sólo se conformo con amenazar a Stuart diciéndole que más le valía no estar jugando con la pequeña o si no se las vería con el y le faltarían más de dos dientes, el chico sólo puso su cara habitual de sorpresa y terror y asintió diciendo que no tenían sexos, además de que era incapaz de hacerle sufrir a Noodle, habiendo aclarado todo esto, las cosas se tornaron normales y nuestra pareja volvió a sus habituales paseos.

Un mes después 2D se encontraba tocando su teclado en su cuarto ya era muy tarde por la noche pero como ya era costumbre en el tenia insomnio, muchas cosas pasaban en su mente principalmente Noodle no podía negar que se sentía atraído hacia ella pero este mismo sentimiento le causaba un malestar, ella era como su hermana menor , estaba en plena juventud 26 años, incluso cuando grabaron Plastic Beach el ya tenia 29. Dejo de tocar y se dirigió al espejo, seguía siendo el mismo chico torpe que cuando trabajaba en aquella tienda de música sólo que ahora los excesos de su juventud le estaban pasando la cuenta, notaba que tenia algo de menos espesura en su cabellera morada, además que algunas arrugas traicioneras comenzaban a aparecer, las noches de fiesta e alcohol ahora le parecían algo innecesarias, prefería ir a un buen bar y regresar temprano a casa, las Muchas mujeres que había tenido le daban igual sólo buscaba a una con la cual ser feliz y poder establecer un hogar, tener un hijo era lo que le daba Muchas ansias le agradaba la idea pero también le asustaba una responsabilidad así, igualmente daría lo mejor de sí, el vicio de Fumar era el único que no consiguió dejar después de muchos años.

Salió de su recamara esperando que su compañera siguiera despierta, así que se dirigió a su habitación, toco su puerta varias veces pero cuando por fin iba a darse por vencido, asumiendo que esta se encontraba dormida, Noodle abrió la puerta y le sonrió como siempre

-¿Qué pasa 2D?

-Sólo no podía dormir y quería ver si podías hacerme compañía

-Claro que sí- le contesto regalándole una sonrisa- pero no aquí – la chica lo miro con un toque de picar día lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera algo incómodo ya iba a preguntarle a donde quería ir a esas horas pero lo sorprendió tomándole la mano y caminando hacia el pasillo

-A donde vamos?

\- Al tercer piso

\- Pero ahí sólo está el ático, que tramas- la chica solo le chisteo para callarlo siguiendo su camino que ahora subía las escaleras

Cuando llegaron al ático, 2D inspeccionaba el lugar con su vista, parecía que nadie había entrado ahí en años todo estaba lleno de una gruesa capa de polvo desde los muebles antiguos hasta óleos de pintores famosos como las 3 edades de la mujer de Gusta Klimt y The Elephants Salvador Dalí, de quien haya sido la casa debió tener mucho dinero y además de todo un excelente gusto, Ya que debido a su aspecto los muebles parecían ser del siglo XIX lo único que pudo reconocer fue un escritorio de estilo francés ornamentado en finísimos bronces dorados artísticamente cincelados en cabezas de cisnes rosas y diversas figuras con un cajón en frente, estaba admirado por la opulencia de todas las cosas que estaban a su alrededor que la voz de Noodle lo asustó

HEY! Ven por aquí hay algo que tengo que enseñarte- la ni pone había sacado un pesado edredón de unas cajas apiladas en una esquina

La chica abrió una especie de pasadizo secreto y halo una cuerda que bajaba unas escaleras rearmables estas subían al tejado de la casa donde había un mini balcón donde solo cabían dos personas, el barandal no era muy alto así que prefirieron sentarse en el piso para evitar tropezar y caerse, esta medida se tomó sobre todo para que el torpe cantante no sufriera un accidente.

La noche estaba hermosa, corría un suave viento frío otoñal, por lo que Noodle extendió sobre el regazo de los dos el pesado edredón que había sacado hacia un momento ,el árbol del jardín trasero estaba comenzando a perder sus hojas y luz de la luna llena alumbraba algunas siluetas de la calle posterior de la casa, algún gato vagabundo se dejaba ver en los techos de las casas, el silencio reinaba la Rivera de la noche, Noodle hubiera querido congelar ese momento y disfrutarlo por siempre, estaba al lado del hombre que más quería en este mundo y la naturaleza le brindaba un ambiente romántico, no sabia si para el lo era pero ella estaba emocionada

Stuart Pot también disfrutaba de la escena lamentablemente la persona que ocupaba su mente en ese momento no era nuestra chica, si no Georgia, los días con su compañera habían logrado ahuyentarla de sus pensamientos, sintió un leve dolor en el estómago estaría acaso logrando olvidarla? Para ser sinceros no estaba seguro que eso estuviera del todo bien, después de todo olvidar la significaba decirle adiós ala felicidad que algún día le dio. De repente sintió algo calentito en su hombro giro la cabeza para darse cuenta de que la guitarrista se había recargado en él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y paso su brazo por su espalda para así poder abrazarla, estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

¿Cómo te haz sentido últimamente?- murmuró la chica

Mucho mejor gracias a ti

¿Ya no has pensado en ella?

Hace un momento la recordé pero creo que es algo inevitable después de tanto tiempo juntos

No crees que deberías de darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más?- estaba esperanzada de que después de lo que pasaron juntos ya se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada en el, y así poder darle una oportunidad

No creo que haya una chica que se interese en estos momentos

El comentario de 2D le molesto mucho quería que la notará, ya no era una niña si no una mujer, pensó en su última opción era algo arriesgada pero no sabia que más hacer, armándose de valor interrumpió al chico que seguía hablando de como se sentía.

-2D?

-¿Qué pass. ..? -Sus labios fueron sellados por un beso que Noodle le había robado, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, ¿ que estaba pasando? ¿ que estaban haciendo? ¿en que momento llegaron a esto? Pero a pesar de lo que su mente le decía que estaba mal, el la abrazo con fuerza levantándola para que así pudiera estar sentada sobre su regazo y le correspondió el beso, de alguna manera sus labios le resultaban embriagantes, ella tenía un aroma dulce como las cerezas.

Noodle se sentía en las nubes, cuando el chico la sentó en sus piernas ella posó su brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acariciaba el cabello, se sentía muy enamorada, desde que tenía 18 años la manera de verlo cambio pero la diferencia de 11 años todavía le pesaba mucho, ahora todo cambiaba y ya no le importaba lo que la gente o la prensa pudiese decir, después de todo Gorillaz siempre daba de que hablar y un romance era el menor escándalo que tendrían gracias alas desventuras de Murdoc. Cuando de repente sintió como su compañero se alejo de ella bruscamente girando la cabeza de lado, para no poder mirarla. La chica se sintió desconcertada no sabia que pensar hace un momento todo estaba ala perfección.

-2D, ¿que pasa?

\- No es correcto que hagamos esto- musito seriamente

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto lanzándole una mirada lastimera

-Por qué?! Por qué Murdoc me mataría si se entera, por que soy 11 años mas grande que tú! Por qué te imaginas lo que diría la prensa! Y sobre todas las cosas por que eres como mi hermana menor- Ya no tenía más que excusas que dar, estaba molesto pero consigo mismo por no poder controlar la situación, no controlarse él, pero que cosas en su vida había logrado controlar? Todo desde el inicio se le escapó de las manos, caer de un árbol y cambiar su color de cabello, ser arrollado por un auto con un loco adentro, perder sus dos ojos, incluso ser parte de una Banda Famosa nunca estuvo en sus planes.

La manera en como le había levantado la voz y de cómo la subestimada la hizo enojar.

-En primer lugar ya no soy una niña tengo 26 años, En segundo no necesito que Murdoc o ninguna otra persona me cuide, se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, y en tercera realmente sólo soy para ti eso?- lamento demasiado a ver echo esa pregunta pues no estaba tan segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, tal vez debió pensar en eso cuando se aventuro a besarle ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-Puedes encontrar a alguien mejor, estoy viejo para ti- sentenció con mirada sería

Se sintió algo decepcionada, de sí misma por esperar más, de el por no atreverse a aceptar que no no le era indiferente, se levantó camino hasta las escaleras y bajo al ático sin despedirse sin decir una sola palabra, tratando de contener las lágrimas, hasta que su voz la hizo parar en seco.

-Noods no te vayas así

-Ya dijiste suficiente ya entendí

-Es que no fue eso lo que quise decir- anuncio desesperado por no poder expresarse, teniendo sentimientos contrariados

\- Entonces que quisiste decir? Por que me quedo muy claro todo- sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos

\- Si siento algo por ti, pero estoy algo confundido por todo lo que eso conlleva, nuestras edades, compañeros y pues quiero serte sincero todavía no olvido por completo a Georgia

\- Sí hice lo que hice, fue por que a pesar de todo estoy en conocimiento de todo esto, he estado enamorada de ti desde los 18 años, y en el tiempo sin verte creí que se me había pasado, más cuando te vi en el living sentí algo otra vez, quise ayudarte con tu depresión por que me preocupo por ti además si no hubiera algo entre nosotros no me habrías correspondido al que beso, ¿ tanto te cuesta intentarlo conmigo

\- Eres hermosa, joven, inteligente, culta una gran mujer, estas segura de querer desperdiciar tiempo conmigo?

-No lo desperdicio- dijo acercándose a él- te quiero 2D- lo miraba directo a los ojos

\- No sé que es lo que me habrás visto Noodle, pero que bueno que lo hiciste soy demasiado torpe y nunca me habría dado cuenta por mi mismo- el también se acercó a ella- no puedo prometerte nada por el momento, conoces mis condiciones, pero siento algo por ti y quiero intentarlo

La sonrisa de la ni pone se extendió de oreja a oreja, al fin estaba escuchando esas palabras aunque no fuera en la situación que había soñado , no sabia que decirle o que hacer estaba como petrificada de todo no podía pensar o hablar sólo lo miraba embobada para darse cuenta de que el también la observaba, esperando que hiciera algo o pronunciará palabra alguna, al no a ver respuesta el decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-¿ que pasa por que no dices nada?- pregunto en tono de burla

Pues es que no se que…

El chico la había besado para poder callarla, tomándola por la cintura, y esta su vez posando los brazos en su cuello, no estaba segura de que iba a pasar con ellos, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, lo quería muchísimo y al fin podía tener un poco de él, después de verlo con infinidad de mujeres a lo largo de los años, ahora era su turno de demostrarle el amor que le tenía, eso le bastaba ver su sonrisa cada día y saber que ella le aportaba un poco de su felicidad.

 _ **Hola pequeños, ¿ como están? Ya lo sé, seguramente me odiara por no haber actualizado el domingo pero me ah pasado algo horrible, mi computadora murió y no podrán repararla hasta este viernes, tuve que volver a hacer varios trabajos de la uní y este capítulo reescribirlo ultimando mi memoria para saber que puse en la lap, no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo sólo que tardaré un poco mas en publicar si mis cuentas no fallan el próximo capítulo estará listo para el siguiente viernes, por cierto¿ les gusta como va la historia? ¿alguna recomendación? Me gusta mucho cuando me dejan un Review significa que me leen y les agrada así que si te gusta hazlo plis, sin mas que decir les mando un beso y me despido Bye Bye :***_


	5. Happy Days

Días Felices, de esos en que todo va bien que no te molesta nada y que la cosa por más insignificante que sea te causa un sensación agradable, te sientes en paz, contento contigo mismo ¿Quién no ah tenido uno de esos días? Son los días que más rápido se pasan, no te proporcionan la seguridad de que durarán para siempre pero no te importa, son escasos en esta vida y Noodle los tenia desde aquella noche de septiembre en el que dio paso a su corazón para abrirse y fue correspondida, la primera nevada había caído hacia una semana, el invierno llegó con violencia este año y el termostato marcaba los -6 grados, la japonesa estaba sentada mirando hacia la calle desde su ventana tomando un poco de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor, no había gente en la calle a pesar de ser temprano, el paisaje era algo hostil pero hermoso todo cubierto por una capa blanca y los techos de las casas adornados con estalactitas de cristal, faltaban 2 semanas para navidad y 1 para regresar a Japón, esto no le preocupaba ni irrumpía en su felicidad ya que su novio, la alcanzaría para pasar con ella las festividades decembrinas, dejó a un lado el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana y miró su propio reflejo, se veía hermosa, nunca en su vida fue una mujer en exceso vanidosa si bien le gustaba verse linda jamás exagero, pero lo que le gustaba de su reflejo era que 2D le daba seguridad en sí misma, Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos hasta que unos brazos la rodearon, y sintió un beso en su mejilla, no hace falta decir quien era, su adorado película

Por qué tan solitaria?-pregunto recargándose en el borde de la ventana

Estaba viendo el paisaje es muy hermoso

Sí que lo es, oye el lago del parque esta congelado y están dejando alas personas patinar en el, ¿Qué dices?

No sé, no soy muy buena patinando- contestó haciendo una mueca

Vamos amor, yo te cuido para que no te caigas

Después de pensarlo asintió y junto sus labios para pedirle a 2D un beso que le dio con gusto.-Te veo abajo en 20 minutos?- la chica le dijo que sí y este salió de su habitación.

Stuart Pot bajaba las escaleras de la casa cuando diviso una figura conocida en las escaleras, Murdoc estaba apunto de salir, se veía diferente estaba ¿limpio? Bien arreglado con sus usuales botas, pantalones negros, camisa de manga larga color militar y una chaqueta de cuero, además de todo estaba peinado, estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo cuando notó al cantante llegar hasta el living

-Hey pedófilo ahora adonde vas?-pregunto con sarcasmo

2D sólo le dedico una mirada de enojo y replicó- creo que la pregunta es donde vas tú mudz nunca te había visto tan aseado

Murdoc sólo gruñón un poco y abrió la puerta no sin antes decir- ahí viene bajando tu novia ocúpate en tus asuntos- con una mirada de desdén se despidió y azotó la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Noodle quien venía acomodándose una bufanda y gorro para protegerse del frío

-No lo sé, ya sabes como es Murdoc probablemente fue por un Tragó- el peli azul tomó la mano de su novia y ambos salieron de la casa, el primer impacto del viento invernal hizo que la japonesa temblará un poco, acercando su cuerpo al de 2D quien la abrazo, tomaron un autobús para llegar al parque, cuando bajaron de este se dieron cuenta de que muchas personas hicieron caso omiso del frío y aun así salieron a disfrutar, había niños corriendo por ahí uno que otro arrojándose bolas de nieve o haciendo muñecos mientras los padres los observaban, ellos se sentaron en una banca con un vaso de café cada quien, Noodle recargo su cabeza en su hombro y el la abrazó estuvieron largo rato si hablar hasta que 2D saco de su mochila sus patines.

\- ¿Estas lista?-pregunto ala chica

-No lo sé, me da algo de miedo

A pesar del miedo de la Nipona la tarde resultó ser perfecta, logró patinar bien después de varios intentos y una que otra caída que fue evitada por su novio, entrada la tarde noche regresaron a casa ya que la temperatura había bajado demasiado y no querían pescar un resfriado.

Cuando llegaron ala casa Noodle estas demasiado cansada y quiso retirarse a su cuarto pero 2D la detuvo

-Noods pasa la noche conmigo hace mucho frío y no me gusta dormir solo- exclamó con algo de vergüenza desde que acordaron estar juntos no habían dormido en la misma cama para ser sinceros las cosas seguían igual desde que eran sólo compañeros de banda, a él no le molestaba pero quería acercarse más a ella y le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo pero tarde o temprano esas cosas tenían que cambiar tarde o temprano.

Noodle sólo lo miro con incredulidad sabía que eso era normal en las parejas y también había pasado la noche con algunos de sus ex novios, pero creyó que el peli azul jamás se lo pediría

Sí, solo déjame darme una ducha y voy para tu cuarto

Ambos se sonrieron, Noodle siguió su camino hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su baño, por el frío abrió toda la llave del agua caliente dejando que el vapor se impregnara en el espejo en la puerta y en los azulejos, comenzó a desvestirse entrando cuidadosamente en el agua, hasta unir toda su cabeza en ella aguantando la respiración lo más que pudo para volver a tomar aire, esto lo hacía desde hace años, era como una especie de terapia para ella, como si al salir para tomar una nueva bocanada de aire fuera una metáfora de salir de un ahogamiento de problemas e inseguridades para empezar limpia, lista para nuevas experiencias en su vida, y eso era lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Tenia que tener nuevas experiencias con su novio, ya le estaba preocupando que no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por tocarla, por alargarla de una manera mucho más íntima que besos y abrazos, quería que la viera con deseo, como ya habíamos mencionado sí claro que sus días eran felices, pero claro está que el sexo a pesar de no se la base si es una parte fundamental en la relación

Saco sus piernas del agua y las colocó en el borde de la tina, si 2D no fuera tan penoso le hubiese gustado que estuviera con ella tomando el baño, sabía que le costaba trabajo tratarla así debido al tiempo que habían sido amigos pero donde estaba Stuart Pot? El galán que Siempre desfilaba ante ella con miles de mujeres hermosas desde que tenía memoria, el chico siempre tuvo una buena elección en cuanto a mujeres, tenia que aceptar que incluso Paula tenía lo suyo.

Era hora de mostrarle que no era más una niña, que tenía mucho que mostrar y mucho para poder hacerle disfrutar; una risilla picarona escapó de sus labios, esta noche lograría que las cosas entre el cantante y ella dieran un paso adelante.

Salió de la tina después de un rato, envuelta en una toalla, buscó en su ropa interior algo que poder usar para esa noche y se decidió por unas bragas negras con un Bralette del mismo color, encima sólo se puso una bata para dormir normal, de color morado de esas de manga, peino un poco su cabello y salió descalza hacia donde estaba el peli azul.

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta de su cuarto escucho que el joven cantaba

 _You've applied the pressure_ _t_ _o have me crystalized_ _a_ _nd you've got the faith_ _th_ _at I could bring paradise_

Noodle sintió una punzada en el corazón sintió que algo estaba mal, estaría 2D recordando a Georgia? Negó con la cabeza, tocó la puerta y entró, su novio estaba acostado mirando al techo, quien se incorporó para verla, ella se acomodo aún lado, lo abrazo y beso de una manera muy apasionada, 2d temeroso pero decidido le correspondió tomándola por la cintura, para girarse y quedar encima de ella

-cuando te dije que vinieras a dormir me refería a dormir- protestó 2D riéndose

-Pues si quieres eso podemos hacer- contestó- con picar día

-mmmmh pues mejor continuamos con esto

Los besos prosiguieron cada vez más subidos de tono, hasta que la mano del vocalista resbaló por debajo de la bata de la chica, y esta a su vez arqueo su espalda para que este pudiera levantarla, terminado su ropa en el suelo, ella hizo lo mismo con la playera de 2D,

-Qué hermosa eres- le susurro 2D al oído antes de volver a besara

La velada fuera más que satisfactoria para los dos donde la pasión y el romanticismo estuvieron presentes, fue la mejor noche que Noodle había tenido.

Cuando terminó exhausta en la cama esta se giro , 2D la abrazo por detrás con mucha fuerza besándole el hombro y respirándole en la oreja algo que ala chica le provocó cosquillas

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, solo acostados desnudos en la oscuridad tapados con un cobertor para el frío

 _Miedos_

 _2D: Mi mayor miedo aparte de las Ballenas, siempre fue fracasar en esta vida y quedarme sólo._

 _Noodle: El mío fue ser ignorada por los demás, además desconocer mi propio origen por un momento creí que mi existencia sólo era ser un arma de guerra pero tú y Muchas personas mas le dieron sentido a mi vida._

 _Sueños_

 _2D: Mi mayor sueño nunca fue ser famoso, solo quería llevar una vida tranquila, ya sabes conocer una linda chica justo como la que tengo entre mis brazos_

 _Noodle: Mi mayor sueño era que te fijará en mi, pero era aún muy pequeña tendría unos 17 cuando comenzaste a gustarme, creí que nunca lo harías, ya que siempre tuviste Muchas chicas lindas contigo por un momento pensé que seguirías los pasos de Murdoc con las mujeres_

 _2D: Desde los 17? Nunca me di cuenta de eso, oh vamos! Seguir los pasos de Murdoc? Jamás además Page el precio con la gonorrea_

 _Noodle: La que?!_

 _2D: jajaja fue hace más de 5 años y la detectaron a tiempo por lo que se curo en su totalidad_

 _Inseguridades_

 _2D: Nunca tuve algo específico que me generará inseguridad sólo la tenia y ya soy demasiado torpe y me en cariño con facilidad así que no era una buena combinación sin mencionar el accidente con mis ojos ah y también el cabello_

 _Noodle: Mi inseguridad creo que de alguna manera fue el comprobante le veían los medios de comunicación por ser la chica del grupo, siempre he querido dejar atrás esa imagen de niña pequeña y empiecen a verme como la mujer que soy, aunque mi Físico no me ayuda, mis pecho no son tan grandes y siempre he sido muy delgada._

 _Creo que una de las cosas que más me atrae de ti es que a lo que tu llamas torpeza yo lo veo de una forma tierna_

 _2D: Para mi eres Perfecta- dijo antes de besarla_

 _Amores_

 _2D: Sólo puedo decir que de las mujeres con las que he estado sólo me he enamorado dos veces una de tu sabes quien y la segunda es de ti!_

 _Noodle: Georgia y Yo?¿Que hay de Paula?_

 _2D: Fue el escándalo más sonado de la banda pero el echo de que fuese mi novia no quiso decir que en verdad estuviera enamorado, por que crees que no me importó tanto lo de Murdoc_

 _Noodle: Nunca lo pensé así, pues yo he tenido sólo 3 novios, pero pues soy una chica demasiado ocupada en la música y ninguno pudo seguirme el paso en cuanto a presentaciones giras y pues el largo tiempo de estar ausente_

 _Alegrías_

 _2D: el mejor tiempo posible fue después de Plastic Beach, regresar a casa estar con mi familia, en mi pueblo, con mis amigos, no le pido mucho ala vida_

 _Noodle: Mi alegría más grande fue conocer a mi padre aunque no sea así del todo me brindó una sensación de que había alguien en el mundo que me conocía desde antes y que tenía un lugar donde llegar_

 _Futuro_

 _2D: En unos años pienso retirarme de la música, tal vez siga componiendo pero sacar otro disco y grabar es algo que quiero dejar, quiero una casa un empleo normal de Abogado y 2 niños_

 _Noodle: Yo quiero seguir tocando la guitarra en algunos eventos si es posible de invitada y ser recordada como una de las mujeres guitarristas más grandes estar alado de Hendrix, Clapton, Page y King, aunque tener una familia me suena tentador ya que nunca experimente lo que es tener una.- Dijo antes de vos te zar_

 _2D: te quiero demasiado Noods me gustaría mucho estar en tu futuro- el chico espero una respuesta pero al no tenerla, sacudió un poco a su compañera para notar que esta se había quedado profundamente dormida._


	6. Londres vs Nueva York

La nieve caía por las calles de Londres gracias a la temporada invernal, el frio se mantenía tan fuerte como siempre, el Reloj estaba a punto de marcar las 12, varias maletas yacían en la entrada de la casa y los 4 integrantes de la banda, se despedían dándose abrazos, ese día partirían Russell y 2D su vuelo salía ala 1,30 hacia la Ciudad de Nueva York; El baterista regresaría a Manhattan para encontrarse con su novia, con quien ya tenía planes de boda para el siguiente año, mientras que el vocalista tenia asuntos que ver con su tienda de música para tomar el primer vuelo hacia Japón y pasar con Noodle la Navidad.

Por fin llego la hora de marcharse nuestra pareja no dejaba de besarse y abrazarse, la chica contenía las lagrimas era la primera vez que se separarían desde que se volvieron novios, aunque sabía que se verían en poco tiempo, debía admitir que la idea de que su novio viajara hasta Nueva York solo le inquietaba, sabía que gracias a su círculo social de ahí, existía la posibilidad de que se topara con Georgia, pensando que eran solo celos normales.

Un último beso fue depositado en los labios de 2D y un "Cuídate mucho" se susurro en sus oídos y acordaron mantenerse en contacto muy seguido por el celular el chico termino de despedirse dándole la mano a Murdoc y salieron para encontrarse con el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, después de meter en la cajuela todas las maletas, el vehículo se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad. Noodle se quedo parada en el pórtico mirando la calle por la cual había perdido de vista el taxi pensando en que pasaría con su relación en un futuro, hasta que el viento le hizo tener un escalofrió en la espalda, y volvió a entrar a la casa, estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima cuando un voz rasposa sonó en el cuarto

-Vaya vaya muñeca, al fin nos hemos quedado solos ¡que planes hay para esta noche!- exclamo Murdoc mientras la tomaba del hombro

-Pues pensaba ir a recostarme, pero que tienes en mente- le respondió riéndose, la verdad era que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, casi no socializó con sus demás compañeros por estar en su papel de enamorada

-Hay un bar que está cerca y no es de mala muerte si eso te preocupa, ¿qué dices unos cuantos tragos con mudz?

\- Esta bien, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos- corrió hasta su cuarto, tomo un poco de dinero, checo su celular todavía no tenía ningún mensaje del peli azul, guardo su celular y regreso al Living para ver a Murdoc poniéndose una chaqueta color negro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Vámonos linda- dijo Murdoc mientras le abría la puerta como todo un caballero que él no era

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio, por unas calles, usualmente le daría miedo caminar a largas horas de la noche, pero con Murdoc como compañero sabia que ningún tipo se acercaría, su solo aspecto de pocos amigos daba más que miedo, por fin a lo lejos se vislumbro una luz, era un solitario taxi que pasaba por ahí, ambos subieron y le dijeron al chofer la dirección, tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar a su destino, Noodle asomo la cabeza por la ventana y vio un lugar, no era la gran cosa pero tampoco era feo, tenia luces color neón de color azul y rosa, había varias chicas afuera que no eran prostitutas al contrario se veían bien vestidas con blusas escotadas y vestidos a pesar del frio que hacía, por un momento se sintió extraña venia con un pantalón negro una blusa de manga larga color musgo y una chaqueta café, nada elegante, pero luego miro a su acompañante y se tranquilizo.

En el lugar resonaba música de moda, en su mayoría electrónica, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas pero se notaba que el bajista conocía bien a las personas que trabajaban ahí ya que no tardo para hacerse de un lugar en la barra, cuando por fin estuvieron en sus asientos, saludo al cantinero de manera alegre

-HEY! Eliot, tiempo sin verte

-Mudz mi amigo que te trae por acá- contesto para poder mirar a Noodle y regresarle al moreno una sonrisa traviesa- oh! Otra señorita que traes, es de las mejores adquisiciones que te he visto he!

Murdoc soltó una carcajada estrepitosa y contesto- No, ella es mi compañera de banda, es novia de faceache, venimos por que el tarado se fue a su casa y estábamos aburridos

Oh ya veo y que te sirvo?- preguntó mientras serbia a otras personas unos shots de tequila

A mi sírveme eso mismo- señalo la botella mientras sacaba la lengua saboreándose el liquido- se volteo hacia la nipona- ¿Qué quieres de tomar corazón?

Una Cerveza por favor

Después de un rato lleno de bromas, hablando de música, cantando algunas canciones viejas que sonaron y un incomodo momento en que el DJ los anuncio "tenemos el placer de tener esta noche a dos leyendas MURDOC NICALLS Y NOODLE Bajista y Guitarrista de la banda Gorillaz" las chicas rápidamente se acercaron para tomarse fotos, abrazando y alabando al bajista, hasta que por fin hubo un momento de paz pudo preguntarle a la nipona lo que quería.

-Cariño sabes que no me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué de pronto surgió el amor entre tú y ese tarado?

Mentiría si dijera que la pregunta no la tomo por sorpresa, su compañero siempre se había mantenido al margen de la situación, tomo el último trago de su cerveza y prosiguió a contestar- Pues a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que 2D me gustaba, pero solo hasta ahora se ah dado

-Soy mayor que ese imbécil, pero aun así el te lleva muchos años, no me malinterpretes es solo que siempre te imagine con alguien muy distinto a él, alguien más inteligente y más estable.

-Murdoc-musito- me siento más a gusto con el que con lo que he estado con varios novios de mi edad, me gustaría estar a futuro con el

El bajista paró en seco el shot de tequila que estaba bebiendo, un relación a pesar de no recordarla haberla tenido, era una idea que podía concebir en su cabeza, pero algo más serio simplemente no podía analizarlo así que se atrevió a preguntar- ¿te gustaría casarte con 2D,?

-La verdad es que lo he pensado sé que soy joven pero el no, y me ah contado que le gustaría, no es que me lo haya propuesto pero creo que le diría que si

-Los idiotas se quedan con las mejores chicas- sentenció- si así lo quieres, tendré que apoyarte pero si se atreve a hacerte daño volveré a dejarlo en coma!- acto seguido levanto su copa- brindo por ti Noods por la hermosa jovencita en la que te has convertido

La chica solo sonrió, las horas iban pasando el tequila de Murdoc desaparecía poco a poco hasta que dos botellas se terminaron, Para ella paso de ser una cerveza a ser 15, era una guerrera para la tomadera como por las 3:30 de la mañana los dos estaban más que ebrios cantando encima de la barra, brindando con extraños, incluso mando a pedir una guitarra prestada para poder dar un mini concierto, haciendo un cover de uno de sus Ídolos " _Cocaine"_ de Eric Clapton mientras el bajista tenía una desaparición en los baños con una rubia que rondaba por ahí, la nipona reviso su celular alas 2 de la mañana 2D le había escrito un mensaje _"ya estoy abordando hubo un ligero retraso, te quiero mucho mañana te llamo :*"_ bajo de su improvisado escenario y pensó en contestarle pero en su estado no era la mejor opción, de pronto sintió que su compañero de parranda le tocaba por el hombro- vámonos Nody estoy muy ebrio- su olor, su aspecto, y sus ojos lo delataban parecía que había tenido una pelea, creyó estar en una mejor situación que él pero cuando intento caminar el mundo le dio vueltas, por poco tropieza con una mesa afortunadamente Murdoc la tomo por la cintura evitándolo, así que ella le agarro el brazo para evitar caerse, salieron del bar y caminaron unas calles, estaban hablando estupideces, riendo en voz tan alta que creyeron que los vecinos llamarían a la policía para que los detuvieran.

Murdoc la abrazo por el cuello, ella solo reía por ver a su compañero de una manera cariñosa como pocas veces lo vio.- eres como una hermana menor lo sabes, siempre me preocupare por ti pero si le dices a alguien que fui tierno lo voy a negar- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo mientras lo gritaba

Yo también te quiero mudz.- pero deberíamos apurarnos ya va a amanecer hace mucho frio y tengo que hacer maletas, mañana salgo para Japón, por cierto ¿Qué harás para navidad?- pregunto mientras saltaba de los escalones de una acera

La cara del chico tuvo un cambio drástico paso de reír a estar completamente serio, parecía que incluso la borrachera se le había pasado, se quedo parado en la calle y miro a Noodle de soslayo-Puedes guardarme un secreto?- ella solo asintió no acaba de decir el que era como su hermana? El moreno continuo hablando- por el 2000 cuando estábamos empezando a tener éxito, conocí a una chica que se llamaba Charlotte tenía unos 20 años masomenos, tuve algo que ver con ella como un romance muy breve después termine con ella porque quería algo más serio como presentarme con sus padres y esas cosas que no me gustan, como sea después de eso, no volví a saber de ella hasta hace unos 2 meses

Noodle miraba al chico con ojos intrigados, ¿era gusto lo que estaba pensando? Siguió mirándolo esperando a que su relato prosiguiera- como sea- dijo el- el caso es que resulto que estaba embarazada y sus padres la botaron poco después, ella nunca me busco para hacerme cargo porque sabía cómo era, resulto.-hizo una pausa suspirando- que tengo una hija de 16 años- cuando pelie con 2D iba arreglado porque fui a conocerla, es bonita sabes? No se parece en nada a mí, excepto por el cabello, su madre es pelirroja y saco mi cabellera negra, su nombre es Danielle, y pues me invito a pasar navidad con ella, tendré que viajar a Liverpool a verla.

-WOAH ósea no tengo palabras para decirte, jamás te he visto como un padre, no sé que, como es qué?. No no se qué decirte

Vamos no es como que vaya a cambiar, jamás estuvo en mis planes pero ya está aquí además se que no voy a vivir por siempre y pues digamos que es la única mujer que me interesaría mantener en mi vida

-Creo que es de esas cosas que no podemos evitar y aunque parezca malo nos ayuda a crecer- Noodle le dedico una sonrisa sincera, su amigo estaba pasando por una situación muy difícil, tenía que tener algo de apoyo de su parte, además tener un hijo y mayor además no sería cosa fácil.

\- ¿Pasaras Navidad con 2D?- Murdoc intento cambiar el tema para no, tener una atmosfera incomoda en el camino

-Si, me alcanzara en Japón en una semana, e iremos por ahí con unos amigos, la navidad allá casi no es cosa de pasarla en familia, es algo así como un San Valentín solo se compran obsequios y se sale a cenar en pareja o con amigos

El primer rayo de sol toco los techos de algunas casas para cuando llegaron al portón de la entrada, abrieron con algo de problemas el candado, cuando por fin entraron a la casa se despidieron con un gesto de mano después de una buena noche de tragos y confesiones por parte de el bajista lo único que Noodle quería era dormir un poco, subió poco a poco los escalones y se dirigió hacia su recamara, su celular no tenia batería mas tarde le contestaría a 2D, dejo caer de golpe en su cama rebotando un poco, abrazar su almohada calientita se sentía de lo mejor, poco a poco fue cayendo dormida con los brazos y piernas extendidas, obvio su ultimo pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia fue dedicado al peli azul.

El vuelo había estado agotador, 7hrs escuchando a Russel roncar y para colmo sus migrañas lo atacaron, para terminar de hacer peor todo no tenía sus medicamentos a la mano por lo que se estuvo aguantando el dolor , llegaron al aeropuerto alas 4 de la mañana, estuvieron esperando sus maletas un largo rato hasta que por fin las vieron, llegar a su viejo apartamentos después de 6 meses fue extraño, cuando se fue de ahí se sentía demasiado deprimido, llorando por el amor de una mujer que creyó era el amor de su vida pero ahora se sentía lejano a todo eso era como si en ese lugar hubiera vivido alguien que murió y el ahora se encontraba ocupando su puesto, definitivamente su perspectiva cambio, todo gracias a la guitarrista, los muebles tenían un capa de polvo algo gruesa y el lugar despedía un olor extraño cuando dejas sola por mucho tiempo un lugar empieza a oler a olvido y nostalgia, tal vez no tenga una definición exacta de esto pero estoy segura de que sabes a lo que me refieron,el que dejara a su amiga Brooke a cargo de su apartamento no fue la mejor idea, camino a su vieja alcoba cuando abrió la puerta de dio cuenta de que estaba desordenada, con zapatos por aquí y ropa por allá, usualmente esto le habría dado igual eso, pero acomodo un poco todo para acostarse, por fin termino con ese que hacer reviso su celular, su novia no contesto su mensaje tal vez estaría dormida, " _que cansancio"_ pensó el día siguiente sería muy cansado tenía que pararse temprano para abrir la tienda checar las ventas de los últimos meses, pasar a hablar con Brooke para proponerle la idea de hacerse cargo de la tienda en los meses siguientes para que el pudiera irse a Japón y tal vez regresar Crawley para presentar formalmente como su novia a Noodle ante sus padres, echo su cabeza para atrás en la almohada, estiro torpemente una mano para alcanzar su mesa de noche y buscar algo en sus cajones, revoloteo a ciegas lo que había dentro, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba saco 1 píldora de Tafil, quedando dormido profundamente.

El despertador sonó fuertemente retumbando en toda su cabeza, la baba caía por su boca hasta el colchón, abrió sus ojos perezosamente, eran las 7am tenía que ponerse de pie por más que eso le pesara, se incorpora flojamente por sus sabanas y tomo una ducha rápida, ya vestido salió de su apartamento, para antes mandarle un mensaje a su novia, ahora si se le estaba haciendo extraño que no le contestara " _Buenos días dormilona, ya deben ser las 11 por allá,"_ debía admitir que se había acostumbrado a la vida relativamente tranquila en Londres, Nueva York tenía un ambiente mucho mas ajetreado las bocinas sonando por doquier, gritos de vendedores ambulantes, donde la gente siempre tenía prisa ya sea por tomar, el metro, un taxi o para llegar a su auto, debieron ser unas 5 cuadras manos menos las que camino para llegar a su tienda, era una mañana algo fría pero no tanto como en Londres, la tienda abría hasta las 9 abrió la puerta y sonó la campanita que anuncia cuando un cliente llega, una muchacha Rubia platinada estaba leyendo el NewYorkTimes, mientras bebía un Strabucks " _Esta Cerrado"_ fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que una pesada mano cayera sobre el periódico arrugándolo completamente

Jefe!- exclamo enderezándose, saliendo de la barra para poder hablar mejor- que bueno verlo cuando llego?

Broome por que no estas limpiando? Abrimos dentro de 10 minutos, llegue hoy en la madrugada, por cierto mil gracias por ir a ver el apartamento, lo encontré muy bien cuidado

Ya limpie, lo siento pero he estado ocupada con algunas audiciones, todo gracias a sus recomendaciones- dijo sonriéndole y

El chico solo puso los ojos en blanco, fue a la parte trasera donde tenía una pequeña oficina donde llevaba el control de la tienda, cuantos instrumentos se vendían y cuantos se mandaban a otros estados, la chica encargada había estado dejando los tickets en una carpeta, ¡tenia que hacer el inventario de 6 meses! Le esperaba una semana larga antes de poder partir, estaba haciendo unas cuentas cuando de repente sonó algo muy fuerte, Brooke de nuevo dejaba caer algo en el piso, más que tarde apareció en la puerta para decirle " _Sorry Boss deje caer un platillo de la batería"_ la chica era flaca como un alfiler y pálida como la muerte, con un largo cabello platinado, estaba repleta de tatuajes pero gracias a su ropa solo dejaba ver los de sus manos, tenía una especie de horca que formaba un corazón y letras en los dedos a los que jamás le había puesto atención, aunque tenía una apariencia estrafalaria, le recordaba mucho a el mismo, era demasiado torpe y su voz chillona no le ayudaba aun así la chica poseía un talento, era una muy buena rapera tenía grandes ambiciones en el ámbito musical así que debes en cuando, si se portaba bien, le presentaba a uno que otro amigo que pudiera impulsarla en su carrera.

-Broo puedes venir en momento por favor?

-Si jefe dígame

-Que me contestarías si te propusiera quedarte a cargo de esta tienda, quedarías de gerente y contrataría a alguien más para que estuviera en el mostrador

La chica lo miro con ojos asombrados, tapando su boca con sus manos.- ósea yo? Encargada? Pues si claro que sí, pero un momento y usted? Que hará?

-probablemente me vaya para Japón lo que resta de diciembre y enero a, estaré viajando más a menudo, el disco sale dentro de un año y con el vienen giras conciertos, no tendré tiempo de estar aquí.

-cuente conmigo! Seré una buena gerente, pero quiero un disco autografiado! Se me ocurre que podemos tener una entrevista aquí con firma de autógrafos, o puede hacer que Noodle firme algunas guitarras, igual Murdoc, y Russell, después las vendemos a un precio mayor!

2D rio, la emoción de la chica lo hacía sentir como un anciano, era tan joven con tantas ilusiones, incluso cuando empezó a tener éxito era ya más grande que ella- me parece una buena idea, entonces te sugiero que vayas buscando tu remplazo ya, por que empiezas después de navidad, el jueves que salgas del trabajo cierras y regresas hasta el lunes-

-Muchas gracias, hay algo que tengo que decirle, mientras no estuvo hubo alguien que vino como dos o tres veces a preguntar por usted

-Quien?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza , arqueando una ceja y entrelazando las manos

-La señorita Georgia…

 _ **El próximo capitulo tardara un poco en llegar no puedo dar fecha, muchas gracias por leer, BESOS!**_


	7. Brooke

Georgia?-Trato de mantener la compostura, pero su nerviosismo fue más que evidente por poco cae de la silla y empezó a jugar con sus dedos- te dijo que es lo que quería?

-Solo pregunto por usted me dejo esta tarjeta- le extendió el brazo para que pudiera tomarla,

2D miro la tarjeta era una de trabajo con su número en ella, no sabía que pensar, no tuvo contacto con ella desde que terminaron y no era su estilo perder el tiempo en nimiedades-Gracias Brooke puedes retirarte, ya es hora de abrir-La chica se retiro para abrir la puerta de la entrada y este empezó a jugar con nerviosismo con el papel, estaba tentado a llamarla para preguntarle qué era lo que quería pero Noodle pasaba por su mente, ¿estaría mal si no le decía esto? Deicidio no decirle para ahorrarse una escena de celos o una pelea por teléfono, no estaría haciendo algo malo solo sería una llamada corta, saco su teléfono para encontrarse con un mensaje de su novia _"Hola amor, me quede dormida hasta tarde, qué bueno que llegaste bien, iré a comer con Murdoc mi avión sale más tarde. Te quiero:*"_ por fin después de una noche de no saber nada de ella y estar preocupado inhalo profundamente, para poder contestarle de una manera cariñosa

El día transcurrió rápido aunque de lo más normal estar atrás sin una ventana para poder ver el cielo hacia que las horas se le fueran rápido, mientras trabajaba en el inventario de lugar pedidos envíos, ventas devoluciones. Podía escuchar como la campanilla de la tienda sonaba cada que un cliente entraba, o a Brooke cantando a todo pulmón cuando estaba sola o aburrida. Miro la hora eran las 3 de la tarde su estomago crujió, tenía mucha hambre por lo que deicidio cerrar un rato para ir a comer y de paso invitarle a su empleada algo. Se levanto del sillón, para salir de su oficina estirando los brazos y arqueando la columna – Que flojera- expreso con desgane, vamos a comer yo invito-

Salieron de la tienda para ir a un restaurante cercano, estaba en el 3 piso de un pequeño edificio departamental, tenía un bonito balcón que daba vista a las calles neoyorkinas, varias mesas con sombrillas estaban afuera para el área de fumadores, área que siempre visitaba 2D no era muy caro, pero era un sitio muy agradable en el cual pasar el rato, además la comida era my sabrosa, el menú tenía una comida corrida que se acaba rápidamente, así que ordenaron eso, ese día era espagueti de queso como entrada y Rollitos de Pollo rellenos de verduras, el peli azul encendió un cigarrillo en lo que esperaba su comida. Decidió preguntarle a su acompañante que opinaba acerca de la idea de llamarle a Georgia.

Mmm Brooke tu que opinarías si llamo a Georgia para ver que quiere

Pues, No se jefe dependiendo de cómo se sienta usted- le contesto de una manera algo nerviosa ella se entero de lo tormentosa que fue la relación pasada de su jefe- después de lo que paso usted se marcho a Londres y pues es un poco raro que la señorita Georgia viniera, no creo que deba hacerlo yo personalmente no lo haría si estuviera en la misma situación con algún ex novio, pero si cree que la duda lo carcomerá pues hágalo solo para saber sus intenciones

El problema es este, pero deberás Jurar no andarlo divulgando, la prensa todavía no se entera y no quiero que piensen que se trata de Publicidad para el Nuevo disco

Lo juro, ¿Publicidad? ¿dígame que es lo que pasa?

Noodle y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace más o menos 2meses, no sé si llamarle a Georgia sea algo malo, ya no tengo nada que ver con ella pero tampoco quiero contarle porque está lejos y se cómo se sentiría tal vez podría darse conclusiones apresurada o cosas por el estilo

Mmm- Brooke pensaba mientras rodaba los ojos y encendía un cigarro para poder concentrarse- llámela ahora, veamos qué es lo que quiere, no puede ser algo malo la señorita no es de esa clase de mujer que le llamaría para molestarlo o tener sexo o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y si ve que si es algo de doble intención pues dígale de frente que tiene otra relación y que no moleste mas

Las mejillas de su jefe se tornaron algo rosadas, el comentario de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa, su empleada podía ser demasiado directa si se lo proponía, pero tenía razón su ex novia no era de esa clase que solo quiere molestar, tal vez era algo de trabajo o tal vez se quedo con alguna de sus cosas y nisiquera lo noto, tomando su consejo saco su teléfono y marco el numero, este sonó algunas veces hasta que se escucho la voz de una mujer, voz que conocía perfectamente , los vellitos de su nunca se erizaron esa voz dulce y melodiosa fue en ese instante en el que cayó en cuenta que tal vez no le era indiferente, se quedo pasmado por un instante, hasta que alcanzo a decir un torpe _"hola Georgia, soy yo Stuart"_

 _-"Hola Stu, ¿como estas?_

 _-Muy bien ¿y tú? solo quería saber que se te ofrecia, Brooke me dijo que pasaste varias veces a la tienda_

 _-Bien gracias, con demasiado trabajo, ah sí! Solo quería saber de ti, saber que quedamos en buenos términos_

 _\- Sabes que si, lo pasado pisado._

 _-Bueno en realidad no es lo único por lo que te busque, el miércoles habrá una cena que dará la revista en el salón ViolettaRose baile alas 8, si llevo a alguien a quien puedan entrevistar me ayudaría muchísimo en el trabajo y que mejor que el gran vocalista de Gorillaz, quería pedirte el gran favor de que asistieras sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo como esto pero, será divertido vendrán muchos músicos y celebridades que seguramente conoces, obvio es de gala. ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- No lo sé tengo que hacer un viaje antes de navidad, hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que hacer, comprar y además las maletas_ \- Stuart contesto mientras pasaba su mano por su cuelo masajeándolo, la presión de que Georgia lo invitara de una manera tan repentina a algo como eso lo inestabilizo

 _-Sera algo rápido no tienes que quedarte mucho tiempo si no quieres, la última vez que te vi me dijiste que irías a grabar a Londres, esta puede ser una oportunidad publicitaria, llegaras conmigo en la alfombra roja_

 _-Supongo que podría aparecerme un rato, pero no daré detalles de la nueva grabación, eso no me corresponde a mi si no a todos como grupo, además no quiero tener problemas con Murdoc por eso-_ de repente sintió un puntapié en su espinilla, giro la mirada mientras Brooke le miraba con cara algo molesta, mientras movía los labios como diciendo _**"¡que hiciste!-**_ _Oye te parece si mejor llevo a un acompañante ,llevare a Brooke ¿te acuerdas de ella?,-_ la expresión de la estrafalaria chica se relajo, pero también se desconcertó

 _-Ah sí_ \- dijo Georgia sin muchas ganas, la verdad era que nunca soporto a la chica, no era la clase de persona con la que estaría dispuesta a tratar, su aspecto era muy diferente a las personas elegantes que eran de su entorno, siempre la considero algo vulgar para su gusto- _¿crees que este bien que la lleves? No quiero a alguien con apariencia de Delincuente recuerda que es una gala_

El rostro de 2D se molesto e incomodo un poco- _Tranquila todo estará bien yo me encargare de eso, bueno te tengo que dejar estoy a punto de comer-_ La llamada termino con un seco _"Cuídate"_ de parte de los dos y por fin pudo recriminarle a su empleada el por qué lo había atacado de esa manera en la pierna

-¡¿Por qué me pateaste?!

\- Pues por lo que acaba de hacer, no me diga que vera a esa mujer, e ira de acompañante con otra eso no está bien, es justo lo que quería evitar desde un principio o no?

-No llevare a "otra"-refunfuño- te llevare a ti, crees que soy tonto no quiero ir solo me da miedo

-Para empezar debió a verme preguntado, bien sabe que la señorita no me mira con buenos ojos y en segunda no sabe que pasara al verla, que tal si todo sale mal

-Tranquila ya te dije que te llevare conmigo y si vienes conmigo no debe preocuparte lo que ella pueda pensar, serás como mi guardaespaldas

-No sé si está bien que vaya

No le gustaban esa clase de eventos donde la gente elegante siempre terminaba por verla de manera despectiva por su imagen pero 2D apelo a la cantidad de gente importante que asistiría así que la idea la sedujo quizás encontraría algún cazatalentos, acepto su propuesta de ser su acompañante y le indico que no se preocupara ella escogería su vestido antes de que pudieran seguir hablando de otro tema, su comida llego, tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo y antes de que se dieran cuenta era hora de regresar a la Rutina del trabajo, la tarde fue un poco mas ajetreada que la mañana se vendieron 3 guitarras y dos bajos, casi siempre era menos que eso o en ocasiones no se vendía nada.

Cuando por fin llego la hora de cerrar, su empleada se puso su chamarra negra y se despidió de el- Jefe ya me voy, vaya a casa a descansar- 2D solo le contesto con un gesto de despedida con la mano, el chico se quedo organizando unos papeles para mantener todo en orden y se tomo el tiempo para revisar que cada instrumento estuviese limpio en su lugar, en un rato después ya estaba en un taxi de camino a su apartamento.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada, colgó las llaves en el colgadero junto con su abrigo, estaba cansado así que decidió tomar un baño rápido para dormir mas relajado, su departamento de soltero no era la gran cosa, lo había conseguido por un muy buen precio en una de las zonas más tranquilas de Nueva York bueno lo que se podía llamar tranquilo en una ciudad como esa, el aposento solo consistía de dos piezas, un cuadro enorme que servía de sala-comedor, su dueño lo había decorado con solo dos muebles en color negro con cojines azules, una estantería donde estaban colocados algunos libros, había dos viejos teclados que guardaba de recuerdo, eran de los inicios de su carrera y les guardaba un cariño especial como para deshacerse de ellos así que por el momento solo servían de adorno para la sala en uno de los muros de ladrillo estaban colgadas 3 fotografías, una era de él cuando era más joven por aquel entonces su cabello todavía era de color negro además de que sus ojos eran normales, la otra se la tomaron en una noche de copeo con sus amigos Jamie Hewlet y Damon Albarn, la ultima era una foto de la banda cuando Noodle no debía tener más que unos 13 años ,en el área de la cocina no tenía una mesa como tal solo una pequeña barra con 4 sillas que en la parte de atrás tenia la cocina integral, aunque a decir verdad está casi nunca era tocada, a un lado de la sala detrás de una puerta de madera había un baño de visita, todo era relativamente sencillo ahí, nadie juraría que vivía un músico de una banda muy famosa, pero lo que si valía la pena era la única alcoba gracias a que esta quedaba justo en la esquina del edificio la parte que daba a la calle estaba constituida por 3 paredes haciendo que la estructura diera una impresión de curvatura y en cada una de ellas había una ventana muy alta, el chico había escogido poner una cama King Size en medio de estas para que en las noches de lluvia, esta pudiera arrullarlo para dormir, calmando sus migrañas, una vez acostado antes de rendirse ante el cansancio su mente le dio una mala jugada y una delicada figura femenina apareció, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado sin hablar con ella? ¿Realmente estaba mal verla aunque Brooke lo acompañara? Estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron en todo el tiempo de no mantener contacto con ella, pero entonces por que tenia esta sensación tan extraña como si se emocionara o ilusionara por que llegara el miércoles, su mente divago demás, su relación había terminado por culpa de su trabajo, se estaba preguntando si al final Georgia había conseguido lo que quería, destacar para volverse una periodista y escritora famosa en Nueva York el hecho de que le dedicara tantos pensamientos le hizo sentir como un traidor hacia su novia así que para esfumar ese sentimiento haría una pequeña llamada antes de dormir que pensó no se atendería debido a las veces que el teléfono sonó, giro la cabeza para poder ver el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche este marcaba las 10,27, eso significaba que no debían ser mas de las 11 y media de la mañana en Japón,

 _-Hola amor_ \- resonó una dulce voz

 _-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? Que tal tú viaje_

 _-Estuvo cansado sabes que son demasiadas horas, pero al fin llegue y Mika me fue a recoger al aeropuerto-_ Mika era un diminutivo cariñoso que Noodle le había dado a Micaela, que era probablemente la única mexicana en Japón, la conoció de una manera muy interesante hacia dos años cuando se encontraba cenando con unos amigos, la extranjera estaba tratando de ordenar un café sin mucho éxito, no hablaba el idioma pero si el ingles, aun así este conocimiento no le valió para que la comunicación fuera mejor, sus acompañante rieron de ella pero Noodle le ayudo fue ahí cuando se hicieron amigas y después se volvieron inseparables

 _\- Que bueno estaba preocupado por como llegarías a tu apartamento_

 _-No te preocupes, cuando llegas ya quiero verte!_

 _-llego un día antes de navidad, si hubieses visto el trabajo que me costó conseguir un boleto, me voy el jueves en la noche para llegar el viernes_

 _\- se que faltan pocos días pero siento como si fueran años…_

 _-El miércoles me invitaron a un viaje de navidad_

 _\- ¿Enserio? ¿Iras solo?_

 _-No Brooke me acompañara-_ 2D respondió sin meditar, Noodle no sabía quién era ella, el jamás se tomo la molestia de contarle algo

 _-¿Quién es ella?-_ La nipona sintió una pequeña punción en el pecho, los celos se apoderaban de ella

- _oh! Ella es mi empleada en la tienda, creo que no te lo había dicho, es mas chica que tu por 4 años se que si la conocieras te agradaría t_

 _\- ¿ah sí? ¿Como es?_

 _-Pues es de tu misma complexión delgada de estatura mediana, pálida como un cadáver, con el cabello demasiado rubio para mi gusto como el de una muñeca de porcelana y llena de tatuajes extraños, algunos de ellos me dan algo de miedo, nunca le he preguntado si pertenece a alguna secta o algo así_

 _-jajaja, ¿es bonita?_

 _-Pues supongo que debe de tener lo suyo debajo de todo ese Look estrafalario así que si es bonita_

La charla paso a ser otra y así fueron varían de temas de conversación donde las palabras de amor con demás melosidades no se hicieron ausentes, las horas pasaron hasta que el reloj marco las 12 era hora de decir adiós para que el chico pudiese descansar, acordaron volver a llamarse a la misma hora para que sus horarios no fueran tan diferente e irrumpir en las horas de sueño de alguno de ellos.

En el otro lado del mundo Noodle tenía el teléfono pegado a la boca dándose pequeños golpecitos con él, le dolía un poco el estomago pero no como cuando estás enfermo sino más bien como un presentimiento feo, estiro las piernas verticalmente en la cama y con un movimiento rápido se levanto de esta, corrió hacia la cocina por algo de comer, preparo un poco de rameen instantáneo, cuando este estuvo listo, se acerco a la ventana pero no miro la calle si no su propio reflejo. Sabía de antemano que algo no le estaba contando 2D lo conocía perfectamente pero no podría descifrar si era algo bueno o malo

 _Estoy segura que algo no está bien con el_


	8. Baile

Esta noche era la noche de la gala, tenía que recoger a Brooke a las 7:30, se miraba fijamente en el espejo mientras ataba el nudo de su corbata, se sentía demasiado nervioso, se peino de la manera en que lo hacía cuando era un joven y creía que esto lo haría lucir como un galán junto con su inseparable amigo el cigarrillo, su traje era sencillo en color negro, la idea de que parecía que iba a un funeral paso por su mente esto lo relajo un poco causándole cierta gracia con su delgadez casi podía pasar por un personaje de las películas de Tim Burton, cuando por fin estuvo listo soltó un gran suspiro, algo dentro de si seguía inquieto por mas que se repetía a si mismo que no pasaría nada esta noche solo una cena, entrevistas, tal vez un poco de baile y estaría probablemente de regreso a mas tardar las 12 de la noche

Salió de su apartamento, donde un chofer con un coche negro lo estaba esperando, no era su estilo hacer este tipo de cosas pero debido a la formalidad del baile fue su deber hacerlo se vería terriblemente mal llegar en taxi, por fin cuando arranco el vehículo le dio la dirección de Brooke para pasar por ella, se recargo en el asiento para mirar hacia afuera con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla las luces de la gran manzana a se reflejaban en la ventanilla el solo las miraba hipnotizado que hermosa era esa ciudad, debía ser su lugar favorito en el mundo, podrías nunca salir de ahí y seguir sorprendiéndote cada día por lo que tenia para ofrecerte. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un enfrenó del carro, había llegado al edificio donde vivía la chica espero unos 5 minutos y cuando ella bajo el se quedo estupefacto, no lucia como siempre y de no ser por los tatuajes delatores habría jurado que no era su misma empleada, contrario a lo que pudo a ver esperado su maquillaje era discreto con el pelo ligueramente ondulado y su vestido no era estrambótico, si no muy estiloso, era negro muy de su gusto, el escote no era profundo tenía un estilo asimétrico en la parte de arriba, unos adornos que quizá eran unas piedras que asemejaban el color nude de la madera, la suavidad de la tela lo hacían parecer muy sutil, la parte de abajo era transparente lo que hacía lucir sus piernas

- _Stella McCartney la única que puede hacerme lucir como una dama jajaja-_ grito de una manera muy cómica mientras hacia una pose exagerada doblando una pierna y alzando un brazo}

Esto le causo gracia al fin podía tranquilizarse y la noche se hacía más amena, de camino al baile pudo percibir que él no era el único que se sentía algo nervioso su compañera no paraba de estrangular su bolso

- _Tranquila, todo estará bien luces muy hermosa_

 _\- Gracias jefe, pero es fácil para usted decirlo, seguramente ah estado en demasiadas galas entregas de premios, desfiles, yo jamás me siento algo nerviosa_

 _\- Camina siempre a mi lado, te iré tomando por la cintura , detente cada 2 metros para tomar algunas fotografías, en un determinado momento nos separaremos pero no demasiado eso es para que las cámaras puedan tomarnos fotos por separado, es obvio que me preguntaran quien eres ahí es cuando hablare de impulsar tu carrera, cuando lleguemos al salón no te alejes al menos que yo te deje hablando con alguien esta bien?_ \- sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa el jamás había notado que entrar a una gala tenía su chiste o su estrategia, inconscientemente atraves de los años esta estrategia le funciono de maravilla aunque nunca llevando pareja. Después de unas cuantas calles por fin llegaron al lugar se podían ver los reflectores en el cielo y el tráfico delataba que estaban cerca

 _-¿Qué sucede porque frenamos?_

 _-Es la fila para entrar a la alfombra roja-_

 _-Voy a vomitar_

Las luces de las cámaras empezaron a verse por afuera, justo enfrente de la puerta trasera del carro se miraba la larga alfombra, había demasiadas personas que conocía por sus nombres famosos, el chofer les abrió la puerta del carro, primero bajo 2D sonriendo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que 100 cámaras te cegaran los ojos al mismo tiempo _"como puede sonreír sin preocupación si le faltan dos dientes?_ __Pensó reacciono cuando Stuart le acerco su mano para que saliera, en menos de 3 segundos 10 cámaras la estaban a apuntando fijamente, en cuanto sintió la mano de su jefe en la cintura supo que era momento de avanzar.

Venir a la gala dejo de parecerle una mala idea, estaba feliz ,hacia años que no tenia esta clase de atención, en sus anteriores alfombras siempre tuvo menos reconocimiento debido a que era presentado como miembro de la banda en lugar de cómo solista, disfruto las miles de fotografías que le tomaban los paparazis en el momento en que dejo por su lado a Brooke para que tuviera sus 15 minutos de fama, fue entonces cuando se le dio la oportunidad a los medios para hacerle preguntas, se acerco a un reportero demasiado insistente que tenía unos 20 minutos llamándolo

 _2D! 2D! Para el NewYorker ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu nueva novia? No es un poco joven para ti?_

 _No no lo es-_ estiro su brazo para que ella pudiese notarlo y se acercara a él- _Su nombre es Brooke- decía mientras su acompañante se acercaba y él le tomaba por la cintura- estoy impulsando su carrera, aspira a ser una de las raperas más famosas_

 _\- Formara parte de la banda ahora? 2D! es cierto que se vendrá la fase 4 para ustedes Gorillaz?_

 _\- No, pero si le va bien que por supuesto que será así tal vez en algún futuro podamos tener una colaboración, en acuando a lo otro solo puedo adelantar que se viene una temporada de mas actividad para la banda, pero no podría confirmarte en que aspecto, eso nos corresponde decidirlo como un grupo_

 _\- Las Fans de Gorillaz se preguntan si seguirás disponible por mucho tiempo a tus 37 años no crees que es momento de sentar cabeza_

 _-¿sentar cabeza? Nunca me he sentado con mi cabeza no creo que sea bueno para el cuello estar en esa posición,_

Con ese mal chiste 2D se excuso para poder seguir caminando y entrar al edificio de una vez por todas, aunque a pesar de esto muchos reporteros de periódicos y de revistas famosas hicieron las mismas preguntas al cabo de 20 minutos de lidiar con la prensa de diferentes medios de comunicación todos los invitados estuvieron adentro del salón, sentados en sus respectivas mesas esperando que la Host del lugar, las luces del lugar se apagaron por un instante, reflectores azules se posaron en un escenario grande que estaba frente a todas la mesas, al fondo la silueta de una figura femenina podía observarse en una pose algo exagerada, cuando las luces volvieron a su color habitual, 2D pudo distinguir que la Host era nada más y nada menos que Georgia, pronto empezaron a sonar los aplausos de los invitados, mientras la chica hacia una mini pasarela para llegar al micrófono, estaba hermosísima, una belleza sin dudarlo, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un chongo algo despeinado que dejaba dos mechones ondulando adornando ambas partes de su cara, había optado por un vestido palo de rosa corte sirena que acentuaba de manera oportuna sus curvas de mujer.

El show de entrada fue muy entretenido aunque algo largo para su gusto, primero el recibimiento agradeciendo a los presentes por estar ahí, después se hicieron 3 presentaciones de música donde solistas importantes hicieron gala de sus éxitos, terminando esto el chico solo tuvo que aguantar como daban un premio de reconocimiento a la Jefa de Redacción de la Revista Vogue, no podía negarlo, estaba esperando el final para poder hablar con ella, para poder verla toda arreglada preguntarle qué es lo que hizo en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. La seguía con la mirada con cada oportunidad que tenia.

La hora de la cena llego como hasta las 9 de la noche, para cuando todos terminaron una banda amenizo el momento, algunos se quedaron sentados platicando, otros saludaban a conocidos que encontraban por ahí, y algunos más se adueñaron de la pista sacando a relucir sus mejores pasos de baile, el chico dejo a Brooke con unos representantes amigos suyos para que pudiera platicar con ellos, mientras el daba una caminata disimulada por el salón haciendo saludos con ademanes, de pronto noto una espalda descubierta, con unas pecas que conocía muy bien, Georgia estaba platicando con Carrie Bradshaw quien fue la merecedora del reconocimiento que se dio, no quería ser inoportuno pero si no hablaba con ella ahora no lo haría en toda la noche. Se acerco algo cauteloso hasta que las señoritas lo notaron y se voltearon a verlo

 _Stuart!, creí que no te vería en toda la noche, oh disculpe señorita Carrie el es…_

 _2D el vocalista de Gorillaz por supuesto, oh pero no sabía que su nombre era Stuart_

 _Buenas noches señorita Carrie, un placer conocerla muchas felicidades por su reconocimiento me temo que no soy un gran conocedor de la revista Vogue pero sé que debe merecérselo_

 _Muchas gracias, que amable, Georgia ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías? Debimos a ver programado una entrevista o algo por el estilo!_

 _Para eso está aquí lo he invitado con el propósito de presentárselo pero veo que él nos ah encontrado primero_

 _Me parece perfecto sabes que tienes que llamarle a mi secretaria para que pueda agendarlo todo si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con Miranda, Stuart un gusto conocerte tendrás que perdonarme pero tengo que irme_

 _El gusto es mía señorita, no se preocupe._

La ocupada Carrie se alejo de ellos para poder hablar con unos importantes empresarios que estaban ahí, dejando a 2D y Georgia en un incomodo silencio donde solo intercambiaron miradas con sonrisas, las mejillas de ella habían tomado un ligero tono rosado por un momento le costó trabajo distinguir si era gracias al maquillaje o estaba apenada con el

 _Te ves preciosa_ \- trastabillo el peli azul

 _Muchas gracias Stu, creí que no te encontraría hasta más tarde, ¿Dónde está tu acompañante?_

 _Brooke está hablando con unos amigos_

 _Ya veo, ¿Qué tal te fue en Inglaterra?_

 _Bien hacia mucho que no veía a los chicos-_ al hablar de eso fue imposible que no recordara a Noodle, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, sabía que no la había olvidado y que la esperanza de que algo pasara entre ellos estaba presente, pero aun así lo ignoro creyendo que su fuerza de voluntad sería suficiente para contenerse, no podría decirse si estaba haciendo mal o bien, por un lado Noodle era su compañera de banda desde siempre lo ayudo a salir de su depresión cuándo mas hundido estaba pero podría haberlo confundido y solo verla como una tabla salvavidas cuándo se encontraba a la deriva en alta mar?, o tal vez la ilusión de construir lo que un día soñó con Georgia lo aferraba a la relación que en un momento fallo.

 _Me alegro de eso, te veo diferente estuviste engordando verdad?_

 _Un poco con el frio, se antojan muchas más cosas, tú sigues igual, pero dejaste crecer tu cabello_

 _Un poco no es mucho quería…-_ uno de los invitados se acerco antes de que Georgia pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, y esta tuvo que retirarse para poder atender a las demás personas, no sin antes acercarse a Stu y susurrarle en el oído- _después de la fiesta,. Quieres ir a mi apartamento un rato? Solo para conversar, te esperare en la entrada trasera donde el chofer pasara por mi-_ _ **2D**_ solo asentó con la cabeza sonriendo como un imbécil

La velada continua de lo más pacifica de vez en cuando 2D como todo buen caballero ingles sacaba a bailar a alguna dama, y ellas encantadas de esto. Brooke había pasado la noche hablando e igualmente divirtiéndose con mucha gente importante, cuando dieron las 12 la mayoría de la gente comenzaba a irse, pero esto no quería decir que la velada acababa pues varios invitados tenían fiestas privadas a las que unos pocos afortunados eran invitados, Cansada de tanto ajetreo la chica tatuada se acerco a su jefe para recomendarle que se fueran de una vez,

-Jefe! Será mejor que nos vayamos ya es algo tarde, y debe dejar ese whisky lleva toda la velada con eso

Claro que no, un viejo amigo me invito a una fiesta en su casa (mintió) si quieres irte puedes pedirle al chofer que te lleve yo regresare por mi cuenta- a pesar de que no estaba borracho un olor a alcohol emitía de su persona, podría decirse que estaba tomando para darse valor de ir al apartamento de Georgia el sabía lo que podía pasar, pero no estaba seguro si realmente lo quería, una sensación de culpa se apoderaba de él y eso era exactamente lo que quería ahuyentar con la bebida

-Está bien jefe solo tenga cuidado y si necesita algo por favor marque a mi celular- No quería dejarlo solo pero no ganaría nada con insistir, solo resignarse y acatar la orden que su jefe le había dado

Cuando por fin su empleada salió del gran salón este bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de whisky en el vaso y se aproximo a buscar a Georgia con la mirada, estaba hablando con una personas que supuso serian empleados del salón probablemente para decirles, que podían comenzar a levantar las cosas, se acerco algo lento procurando que el ruido de sus zapatos lograra captar su atención, y lo hizo, la castaña giro la cabeza para decirle- _¿Puedes esperarme en la puerta? Iré en un minuto_ \- el solo asentó como niño pequeño que recibe una orden, siempre era lo mismo la personalidad demandante de su ex novia siempre lo cautivaba y lo hacía obedecer al ton ni son, así que ahí estaba el parado en la puerta esperando que lo recogieran.

El bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando este lo reviso se sintió un poco mal como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo alguna cosa indebida, el mensaje era de Noodle por supuesto, no lo había llamado ni texteado en toda la noche era normal que su novia se preocupara por ello, el mensaje decía algo muy dulce-

" _No me has llamado en toda la noche, ¿estas bien? ¿Paso algo en el baile? Espero puedas contactarte conmigo, te quiero mucho amor_ _"_

" _No pasa nada solo he estado muy ocupado, también te quiero ya me dirijo hacia el departamento estoy algo cansado te llamare en la mañana"- Le mintió,_ no le gusto haberlo hecho pero a estas alturas no podía contarle la verdad.

-Ya vámonos Stu- dijo Georgia tomándolo por el brazo y jalándolo hacia la puerta

El siguió el camino hasta llegar a una limosina negra que los esperaba, rápidamente el chofer les abrió la puerta, el motor arrancaco y se dirijo hacia el apartamento de la castaña durante casi todo el trayecto el ambiente fue algo tenso para él, aunque su compañera debes en cuando lo miraba con una sonrisa, estaban a punto de llegar a su destino cuando este por fin pudo atinar a decir algo

-Vives algo lejos

\- Si después de que saque mis cosas busque un departamento que fuera más grande, ya estamos por llegar, es algo diferente al tuyo un poco más moderno y algo grande

La limosina paro en un enorme edificio, la zona parecía ser un poco más lujosa que la suya, subieron unos 8 pisos en el elevador hasta que llegaron a su departamento, era muy grande, con paredes de vidrio que daban a la calle, muebles muy modernos adornaban el living además de fotografías con personas importantes en la pared, junto con el título de su universidad y varios reconocimientos mas

-Stu gustas algo de beber? Un Whisky tal vez?

\- Me conoces bien- contesto guiñándole un ojo

La chica preparo la bebida embriagante para dársela- espérame aquí estoy algo cansada quisiera ponerme algo mas cómodo, igual tu puedes quitarte el saco o los zapatos si gustas- dijo la chica caminando hasta que al entrar a una habitación desapareció de su vista. El chico solo se aflojo la corbata y se quito el saco, mientras se dejaba caer con pereza en todo el sofá, para beber un sorbo de su bebida, el liquido le hizo hacer unas muecas graciosas estaba demasiado cargada para su gusto.

De un momento a otro Georgia pareció llevaba un vestido para dormir de esos color satín color palo de rosa, con una larga bata blanca para cubrirla del frio, había deshecho su cabello pero conservaba el maquillaje, realmente era muy hermosa camino hasta poder llegar a donde estaba para sentarse a su lado, tan cerca que el chico tuvo que moverse un poco para darle espacio

Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación, la verdad pensé que me dirías que no

Porque no habría de hacerlo, por cierto la entrevista nunca me la hicieron solo algunos medios locales y de farándula cuando estaba en la alfombra roja

OH! Te llamare para agentarte en la primera edición de año que viene, además hay otras revistas que quieren igual que colabores con ellas, te has vuelto muy popular desde la última vez que te vi...

Bueno se filtro la idea de que pensábamos sacar un nuevo disco y todo el mundo está especulando que tema será

Yo también quiero saberlo, pero no hablemos de trabajo ahora

Entonces de que quieres hablar?

De nosotros…


	9. Aclarando las cosas

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana logrando eludir las cortinas que danzaban al compas de una fría brisa, ¿Quien había dejado la ventana abierta en pleno invierno? abrió los ojos lentamente procurando que la claridad no lo cegara además contaba con un dolor de cabeza increíble, su lengua se sentía de lo más seca, tenía una cruda tremenda, la noche anterior se había pasado de tragos pero hablando de la noche anterior ¿que había pasado? sabia que esa no era su casa, sabía que esa no era su cama, sabía que estaba desnudo y sabia por sobre todas las cosas que la mujer que yacía a su lado no era su novia. estaba de espaldas a ella y no quería girarse a pesar de que estuviera dormida verle la cara lo haría sentirse peor.

siguió mirando la ventana , sintiendo mucho frio pero sin animarse a levantarse y cerrarla entro en una especie de trance de esos en los que no tienes ningún pensamiento o tal vez tienes demasiados y no logras centrarte en ninguno, pierdes la noción del tiempo , nada te interesa.

"Hola me llamo Stuart tengo casi 38 años, he vivido la vida de una estrella desde que soy joven muchos considerarían que es una vida envidiable, dinero no me falta tengo una tienda de música pero la verdad es que si quisiera podría cerrarla y no tendría un impacto grande en mi economía, conozco una buena parte del mundo en el que vivo, las giras me han permitido observar varias culturas ¿entonces que está mal? hace algunos años encontré una hermosa chica me sentí enamorado de ella, comenzamos una relación larga y hermosa pero cuando quise atreverme a dar un paso adelante, cuando creí que esa parte de mi vida estaba en balance, en armonía, cuando creí encontrar el lugar en el que estaría hasta el día de mi muerte todo mi panorama cambio esa chica me voto, rompió mis ilusiones, por mucho tiempo estuve enojado con ella y triste, lamentándome conmigo mismo pensando en que tengo de malo, en por qué no quiso compartir una vida conmigo, caí en una horrible depresión, me hice aun mas adicto a los calmantes y pastillas para las migrañas pero después de todo ese dolor mírenme estoy aquí junto a ella, acabamos de tener una noche increíble ayer me dijo que quería hablar de nosotros y aunque el alcohol hizo estragos con mis recuerdos , se de antemano que temas pudimos haber tocado en la conversación pero por alguna razón no siento nada, no me siento enamorado al contrario me siento vacio comienzo a comprender muchas cosas, estuve mal en venirme abajo solo por su decisión que probablemente no tenia absolutamente nada que ver conmigo.

Es aquí cuando tengo una Epifanía, todo se vuelve más claro y empiezo a pensar con la cabeza fría, Georgia y yo aun sentimos algo el uno por el otro nos queremos muchísimo tal vez incluso nos sigamos amando pero no podemos regresar ni mucho casarnos, saben es algo un poco tonto he escrito a lo largo de mi vida cientos de canciones que hablan del amor y desamor pero realmente cuando lo haces tratas de proyectar algo hacia tus fans que ellos sean los que puedan conectarse con ellas, n o por que sea algo que realmente piensas sientes o haya sentido alguna vez en tu vida.

Claro está que no sé quién es el amor de tu vida, es acaso ¿el que te hace hacer las locuras que no te creías capaz?¿Tal vez es el amor primero? en el cual te entregas sin pensarlo sin ataduras sin prejuicios porque jamás has sentido lo que se siente ser lastimado, o quizá es el que te encuentra hecho una reverenda mierda y al final termina curándote, estas tan agradecido que te enamoras perdidamente, la verdad no lo sé.

Georgia es una mujer maravillosa, es inteligente, hermosa, tiene una gran carrera por la que se ha esforzado toda su vida en construir, es independiente jamás dependió de mi para nada ella no quiere una boda, ella no quiere 2 mocosos que le estropeen el cuerpo que tiene y eso no la hace una mala mujer, ahora la veo dejando a un lado todo eso solo porque me quiere y tal vez no quiera perderme pero si acepto entonces estaré siendo egoísta la obligaría en cierto modo tal vez inconsciente a algo que no quiere y yo tampoco tengo por qué dejar lo que quiero que es una vida tranquila en familia solo por ella, no tenemos por qué sacrificar tanto.

En cuanto a Noodle, fui un estúpido , un idiota, realmente no la amaba o mejor dicho no la amo, la quiero demasiado, la adoro, me han encantado los momentos que paso con ella pero claro está que solo acepte estar con ella porque me cuido, me apoyo cuando mas destrozado estaba pero ya basta de eso, ya tengo los años suficientes como para poner en orden toda mi vida"

se mantuvo en esa posición por lo menos una hora no sabía si era temprano o muy tarde y tampoco le intereso, hasta que comenzó a sentir movimiento del otro lado del colchón, una delicada mano le acaricio la espalda un tierno beso fue depositado en su nuca, el reacciono girándose y mirando a Georgia fijamente a los ojos

-Buenos días amor- fueron las palabras pronunciadas

-Buenos días, ¿que hora es?

-Deben ser las 10 de la mañana, ¿que tal dormiste?

-Pues dormí bien gracias

-¿Por qué estas tan serio?¿Pasa algo?

Suspiro y comenzó a hablar- Georgia tenemos que hablar, lo que hicimos anoche estuvo mal

-¿Qué? dijo levantándose de golpe la castaña mientras cubría sus desnudos pechos con las sabanas de seda buscando sus ropas en el piso de la habitación- a que te refieres

Stuart la imito levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse- no me malinterpretes, no quiero que pienses que soy un estúpido y que me pase de listo contigo para que pudiésemos tener sexo, pero debemos hablar en clareo ¿que estamos haciendo?

-Pues estamos juntos Stuart nos amamos es obvio que me di cuenta que jamás debí terminar contigo- la chica se había puesto su bata de dormir con un pequeño abrigo, que sujetaba fuertemente con sus brazos, abrazándose a si misma

-¿Que te hizo darte cuenta de eso?

-Pues que aun te amo, quiero casarme contigo, me esforzare en ser buena esposa, y con lo de los niños podemos llegar a un acuerdo

-Voy a dejar la música

-¿que?- la cara de Georgia estaba completamente con la boca abierta - que te pasa acaso estás loco, es tu carrera ¿ qué paso con el disco nuevo?

-Mi carrera musical ya no es importante para mi le diré a Murdoc que acepto sacar el disco y que probablemente de unos cuantos conciertos con la banda pero que después de eso, quiero retirarme oficialmente regresar a Inglaterra asentarme en una ciudad pequeña, comprar una casa poner un negocio y pasar el resto de mi vida como una persona más en este mundo, tener una linda esposa y 3 niños

-Estas mal de la cabeza o qué? acaso sigues ebrio! como se te ocurre dejar tu carrera es lo más importante , para que quieres vivir en un pueblo estas muy mal!

-Es importante para ti, Georgia eres una increíble redactora y periodista, tienes el puesto que muchísimas mujeres matarían por tener, no quieres una familia crees que no lo he notado eres independiente y por el momento sentar cabeza con alguien no es tu prioridad, No es algo malo y no quiero obligarte a hacerlo, no quiero casarme contigo y que en 5 años te des cuenta que cometiste el error más grande de tu vida comencemos a pelear y terminemos divorciándonos

-Stu yo... es solo que te amo y para mi es muy difícil dejarte ir

-ya me dejaste ir una vez

Georgia No lloraba ni lo haría después solo tenía una mirada de tristeza profunda sabía que su ex novio tenia razón, no tenían futuro y ella no accedería a sus caprichos, no era un niña rica berrinchuda y sabia aceptar la derrota cuando era necesario así que sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, soltó un fuerte suspiro, y sonrió

-¿Quien eres y que as hecho con Stuart?

2D la miro extrañado, pero sabia a que se refería no era normal en él la determinación que estaba mostrando en esos momentos.

\- No importa la edad que tengas supongo que siempre se puede madurar un poco mas

Se miraron el uno al otro reflejándose que aun se querían muchísimo pero aceptaban que ese era el final.


End file.
